Dark High School
by Gemelis Vampiras
Summary: No todo es como parece. Drogas, incesto, bulímia, etc. ¿Nadie se daba cuenta? No. Por algo el alumnado la llamaba "Dark High School". Bella no conocía algo así. ¿Lograra sacar a todos del la oscuridad? ¿Sobrevivirá? ¿O caerá ante la tentación?.
1. Prefacio

**Disclaimer: Todos, todos los personajes son de S Meyer, Menos algunas relaciónes. Si alguien dice lo contrario se la vera con nosotras. *cara de ternura absoluta*.**

**Aviso: OCC en los personajes y esta historia es un AU.**

**Pequeño recordatorio de Sophie****: **Si alguna ha leído algo mío antes, podrá darse cuenta que cambie mi nick. Sophie Vampire Cullen sigue siendo de mi dominio pero mi PenName ahora es Extasis.- *Fin del recordatorio*.

**Pequeño recordatorio de Fany**: Para las que leen mis otros fics... Enseguida los actualizo! Estoy terminando un capítulo de Chicas Pesadas! *Fin del recordatorio*.

**"Dark in the High School"**

-

-

By: Fanny de cullen: Te Amo Fanny, Mi Bizcochito! (L) **S.**

y Extasis.-: Te amo Sophie

Caramelito (L)** F.**

** -  


* * *

**Nuevo año, nueva secundaria; nueva vida. Al menos eso dicen.  
Desde el momento que me informaron que nos mudaríamos a un asqueroso pueblito olvidado por el señor, me prepare para lo peor. Sin embargo, lo que yo pensaba era una pequeña expresión de lo que en realidad pasaba allí.

¿Cómo podría, un pueblo tan minúsculo, acarrear tantos problemas?  
¿O sería que la falta de más población, enloquecía a los adolescentes al punto de perturbarlos así? Yo no era la niña modelo. Más bien era un tanto jodida, pero no podía compararme con ellos.

Según sus orgullosos progenitores, sus niños eran una auténtica maravilla.  
Así que volvía a ser la oveja negra. Seguro mis "considerados" padres, habían puesto al tanto de mi rebeldía, como ellos llamaban a mi libertad de expresión y disfrute; a todo ser humano mayor de veinte y tantos años

Pero todo esto lo asimile después de mi llegada. Aunque los problemas solo eran visibles dentro de la escuela. Fuera, era una fantasía de perfección.

* * *

Aquí Estamos! Con un fic producto de; la corporación gemeli rebelde vampira y gemeli fiestera vampira, la mejor gemelidad!.  
Si, va a ser retorcido, asi que preparensen para cosas nunca, nunca vistas. *Risa malvada en conjunto*.  
Ahora, nos despedimos! (Es que, Fanny, te he dicho que soy rápida como el viento y estoy escribiendo a toda pastilla xD).  
Bezxito0x zZabo0r a mo0ra  
Fanny de cullen y ·#·Extasis.-


	2. Cambios

**Disclaimer: Todos, todos los personajes son de S Meyer, Menos algunas relaciónes. Si alguien dice lo contrario se la vera con nosotras. *cara de ternura absoluta*.**

**Aviso: OCC en los personajes y esta historia es un AU.**

**Pequeño recordatorio de Sophie****: **Si alguna ha leído algo mío antes, podrá darse cuenta que cambie mi nick. Sophie Vampire Cullen sigue siendo de mi dominio pero mi PenName ahora es Extasis.- *Fin del recordatorio*.

**Pequeño recordatorio de Fany**: Para las que leen mis otros fics... Enseguida los actualizo! Estoy terminando un capítulo de Chicas Pesadas! *Fin del recordatorio*.

**"Dark in the High School"**

-

-

By: Fanny de cullen: Te Amo Fanny, Mi Bizcochito! (L) **S.**

y Extasis.-: Te amo Sophie

Caramelito (L)** F.**

** -**

* * *

Fueron seis horas de largo viaje. Cuatro horas en avión, para luego seguir una hora más en avioneta y finalmente, otra en auto. Todo para llegar al "simpático" pueblecito.

La avioneta y el auto no habían estado tan mal, al menos, podía escuchar música en mi Ipod. Pero el avión había sido una tortura. A mis padres, Charlie y Renné, lo único que les interesa son las apariencias.

Se dejaban guiar por las opiniones de la gente y gracias a eso estamos aquí. Nunca les gusto mucho que tuviera la capacidad de pensar por mi misma, para ellos debía ser la niña perfecta.

Una chica educada tiene modales, con un carácter amable y deja sus opiniones para ella misma, era lo que siempre me decían mis padres.

Pero eso ya no importa, de todas formas estaré aislada en este…lugar.

Conforme nos adentrábamos más perdía de vista el sol y todo se volvía verde.

Cerré los ojos y subí el volumen de mi ipod. Estaba escuchando _Supermassive Black Hole_ de _Muse_ cuando alguien jalo mi audífono.

-Auch- me queje. Era Reneé. Habíamos llegado y "gentilmente" mi madre había abierto la puerta de mi costado. Se inclinó y me tomó de un mechón del cabello, atrayéndome hacia ella. Chillé de un modo poco femenino.

-Escucha Isabella, por que solo te lo diré una vez. Te trajimos aquí por un motivo. Somos una familia bien y debemos tener una hija bien. Que tú no quieras colaborar es un problema exclusivamente tuyo.

Los jóvenes de este pueblo fueron criados de una manera políticamente correcta y en cuanto llegue a mis oídos una ligera protesta sobre tu asqueroso comportamiento, te encerraré en un internado de Timbuktú. ¿Estamos de acuerdo?- dijo, mientras concluía su larga charla sonrisa de plástico en el rostro.

-Lo que tú digas- refunfuñé entre dientes.

Odiaba las conversaciones que tenía con mi madre. Odiaba su sonrisa falsa y como usaba su criterio de "Yo estoy bien, tú estas mal. Yo soy grande, tú pequeña y no puedes hacer nada al respecto". Siempre lo había echo. Se consideraba perfecta y no lo era en absoluto. Odiaba a mi madre.

Odiaba a mi padre también. Odiaba que fuera el perrito faldero de mamá. Que fingiera amor y devoción hacía su persona cuando ella no hacía más que humillarlo.

-Hipócritas, mentirosos.-susurre para que no me escucharan.

Bajé del automóvil con mi bolso de mano y entré en mi "nuevo hogar", mientras dejaba atrás a mis padres, que discutían sobre cuestiones superfluas, como siempre.

La casa estaba apartada del resto y tenia tres pisos completamente minimalistas, con una piscina en el parque.

Aunque me costara admitirlo, Reneé tenía un gusto exquisito, y el arquitecto solo había seguido sus ordenes. Si la casa estaba construida a pedido y gusto nuestro.

Todas las demás en este pueblo "exclusivo" eran casas "exclusivas".

Subí por las escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta con la inscripción de "Isabella". Como odiaba ese nombre. Revolví mi bolso, hasta dar con un marcador negro de gran grosor.

"Perfecto" Pensé.

Lo destapé y taché con un garabato "Isa". Listo.

Abrí la puerta y entré. Mi habitación era un lugar aparte en esa casa. Realmente, teniéndome en cuenta, costaba creer que ese era mi cuarto.

Mi cama era de época con dosel y edredones púrpura. Las ventanas tenían vista a la piscina y el balcón estaba bordeado con barandas retorcidas de mármol.

Todas mis cosas estaban perfectamente ordenadas, desde hace tres días. Mi Mac, y una lista de fotos con nombres a su lado, junto a una breve descripción de la familia a la que pertenecían y en que nos beneficiaba tenerlos por "amigos" se encontraba sobre mi cama. Genial. Otra Biblia. Las arroje de un manotón al piso y me acosté.

No paso mucho tiempo hasta que recordé. Mañana, Secundaria Forks, niños ricos, ropa adecuada. Corrí hacía el guardarropa y me encontré con lo que más temía. Un uniforme. Excelente.

La camisa era blanca, y la falda era negra a cuadrille. Estaba bastante bien. Quizá si la acortaba un poco. Pero Lucia, la criada, llegaba hasta mañana. Y ni hablar de pedirle ayuda a Reneé. No sabía ni cocinar, y la primera y última vez que quiso demostrar saber hacer algo, se le habían pasado los fideos. Deprimente.

Sorpresivamente, los cajones estaban bien equipados. Cogí una aguja y una tijera. No tenía que depender de nadie. Al ver el resultado final, me di cuenta que la había doblado derecha y las puntadas ni siquiera se notaban.

Por primera vez algo me salía bien desde que llegue a este estupido pueblito, me pregunto que pensarían las demás personas cuando vieran que yo iba a la misma escuela que sus "muñequitos".

Mi estomago gruño, demonios, la ultima ves que comí fue ayer a eso de las 4 p.m. No quería volverme una anoréxica, solo que con las presiones de Renné y la mudanza no había tenido tiempo.

Baje a la cocina y tal como lo esperaba, no había nada en el refrigerador. Tendría que salir a comprar algo. Tome las llaves de la barra y salí en mi auto, un Audi R8 negro, regalo de cumpleaños de papá.

Conecte mi ipod a las bocinas y subí el volumen. Probablemente debería parecer extraña, una chica manejando a toda velocidad y con música estridente. Agradezco que no hayan llamado aun a la policía.

Me detuve frente a un mini-súper, tal ves ahí hubiera algo comestible. Cuando entre el señor que atendía se me quedo mirando, tenía algo entre sus manos. Maravilloso, una biblia, ¿que estas personas no leían otras cosas? ¿Dónde quedo el típico cuarentón que leía porno mientras cobraba?

Y claro, se me quedaba viendo, al igual que todos los demás aquí. No iba extravagante, simplemente minifalda, botas negras y una blusa azul oscuro con escote y miles de pulseras. Mire a otra chica en que estaba en el lugar, dios no puedo creerlo.

Estaba vestida con una falda por debajo de las rodillas en color blanco y una blusa rosa de cuello alto, tenía un collar de perlas y tacones. No lo creía, parecía tener mi edad, ¿por que no se vestía como una adolescente? Tomo una botella de agua mineral y se dio la vuelta dejando ver un rosario que colgaba de su mano.

No era posible, excluida en mi adolescencia a un pueblito donde las minifaldas son un pecado. Tome un emparedado congelado y dos six-pack de cerveza y las lleve a la caja.

-Solo esto- metí la mano bajo mi falda y saque mi cartera.

El empleado tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par, probablemente dudaba de mi edad. Antes que el dijera algo saque mi identificación falsa y se la mostré, no parecía del todo convencido pero aun así cobro. Apenas entre a mi auto abrí el emparedado y comencé a comer. Llegue a casa ocultando los six-pack de mis padres cuando encontré una nota.

_Nos fuimos a cenar a Seattle. No alcohol, no drogas, no fiestas, ni sexo. Tampoco incendios, tatuajes o sacrificios __con animales de algún tipo de rito oscuro. No en esta casa. Jesucristo, ya te di ideas. Debería escribir otra nota, pero se nos hace tarde. Adieú._

_Reneé._

Cualquier madre pondría: Con cariño, Mamá. O alguna de esas cursilerías.

Ella, no. Además, a mi nadie me prohíbe el alcohol.

Subí a mi cuarto y tiré las compras al suelo. Rompí el pack y cogí una cerveza, que destape ágilmente. Me acerque a mi gran reproductor y le puse Play. Tome un sorbo y el _Highway to Hell_ inundó la habitación. Empecé a bailar mientras cantaba la letra, imitando completamente a _Acdc_.

Entré en calor de inmediato y me quite la blusa, quedando en sostén y minifalda. Cogí la guitarra, y me puse a tocar lo que iba del tema.

Tocaba bien, muy bien. Había ido a clases a escondidas y luego, la compre con la mesada de tres meses, junto con el amplificador y los dos altoparlantes. Reneé quiso matarme, pero lo acepto luego de prometerle que nadie lo sabría y que tocaría solo en mi cuarto.

Subí el volumen del parlante cada vez más. Después de un six pack, cinco canciones y de haberme desecho de las botas, comenzó _I love rock and roll_.

Genial eso era lo que necesitaba. Mis caderas se movían al ritmo de la música, me quedaban dos o tres cervezas, tome una y comencé a beber. Me acerque a la ventana. Sentia la brisa frasca contra mi cuerpo semi-desnudo.

Me di la vuelta girando el cabello sensualmente cuando me di cuenta de algo. En el patio de los vecinos había un chico, de cabello cobrizo y estaba mirando algo muy fijamente cuando de pronto me percate que era a mi a quien miraba. Otro pequeño detalle llego a mi mente, no tenia blusa.

El me dio una sonrisa y yo hice lo mismo, subí mi mano como si fuera a saludar y levante mi dedo "malo" como solía llamarlo mi madre. El chico dejo de reírse y cerré las cortinas. Seguí tomando hasta que la cerveza se acabo.

Definidamente estaba ebria, comencé a reírme de la nada. Me acosté en la cama, sentia el cuerpo pesado y la música no dejaba de sonar en el cuarto. De pronto, todo se volvió negro.

Estaba soñando con un sensual baile pero algo frío en mi cara me despertó.Me lleve una mano al rostro y pude sentir agua fría en el.

-¡¿Quien es el hijo de perra al que se le ocurrió darme un cubetazo de agua?!

Demonios, me dolía la cabeza y todo daba vueltas, maldita resaca. Lo primero que vi fue a Renné usando con un vestido rosa y perlas. ¿Qué acaso no conocían otra forma de vestirse?

-Isabella-me reprendió mi madre- Cuida tu vocabulario.

¿Mi vocabulario?. Ella me despertaba con agua helada, que esperaba: Buenos días madre.

Me levante de la cama, mi cabeza palpitaba. Fui al baño ignorando los gritos de Renné sobre mi inadecuado comportamiento. Acaso no podía dejar de balbucear cosas como: cambio de hijas y familias con prestigio.

Tome un par de aspirinas de mi neceser y me las metí a la boca, un poco de agua del grifo y listo. En unas horas el dolor se habría ido, espero.

-Recuerda relacionarte con Mike Newton, procede de una muy buena familia-grito mi madre através de la puerta.

No pude contenerme, salí del baño y me encontré a Renne sentada en mi cama.

-¿Esperas que me "relacione" con un niño mimado que solo sabe hablar sobre las vacaciones en Aspen y el nuevo Ferrari de su papi?

-Vamos Isabella-odiaba que usara ese nombre- el novio adecuado podría hacer maravillas en tu comportamiento.

Había cruzado la línea, ella no iba a elegir con quien debería salir. Toda mi vida había tratado de cambiarme pero esto era la cereza del pastel.

-¿Por qué no sales tu con el?

Comencé a empujarla fuera de mi habitación cuando mientras ella se reía. Creo que por fin se había vuelto loca, al menos la clase de locura con la que entra a un manicomio.

-No, no podría- Continúo riéndose- Es muy joven, no podría.

No lo creía. ¿Estaba considerándolo?, ¿en verdad lo estaba considerando?, Esta mujer si necesitaba ayuda.

Ya estaba casi afuera de mi habitación, cuando intente cerrar la puerta ella interpuso su mano en medio.

-Escúchame Isabella, vas a ir a ese instituto y a relacionarte correctamente con los jóvenes. De lo contrario no dudare ni un segundo en meterte en un internado donde aprueben el castigo físico y por favor, ponte algo encima.

Mire hacia abajo y no tenia mi blusa. Los recuerdos llegaron a mi mente, un baile caliente y el vecino pervertido.

Como siempre después de sus monólogos mamá sonrío falsamente y bajo las escaleras. Era excelente mi manera de despertar, un cubetazo de agua, resaca y un montón de sermones por parte de mi madre.

Cerré la puerta con llave y entre a darme una ducha, revise mi Ipod y faltaba una hora para el instituto. Una hora para conocer a un grupo de niños de mami.

Cuando me terminé de duchar, me puse el uniforme. Hice un nudo a la camisa, dejando mi estomago al descubierto. Deje mi cabello mojado y suelto. Salí al balcón para que se secara con la brisa. El secador de pelo le daba mucho volumen. Apoye mi cuerpo en la baranda y cerré los ojos.

De repente, escuche un silbido, y luego, otro más. Mire hacía bajo y los vi. Eran, el chico de cabello cobrizo, y un joven musculoso, de cabello marrón corto. Depravados, pensé para mi. En realidad, ninguno de los dos estaba mal. Nada mal.

-¡Oye linda! ¿Podrías hacerme un bailecito como el que le hiciste a mi hermano anoche?- dijo el moreno.

Así que eran hermanos. Genial, la idiotez era contagiosa. Les hice un gesto displicente e iba a retirarme, pero continuó.

-¿Sabes?, hasta podrías cobrar- dijo, y sacó un fajo de billetes de su bolsillo, mientras sonreía.

Me voltee lentamente y hablé.

-Tu no podrías pagarme ni la tintorería, muñeco.

Fue una estupidez, por que seguramente eran tan o más ricos que mi familia. Daba igual. Volví a mi cuarto, tomé el bolso, y bajé.

Encontré otra nota de Reneé. ¿Qué esta mujer solo sabia escribir notas?

_Nos fuimos a una reunión. Ve a la escuela y compórtate._

_Reneé._

Cogí las llaves de mi coche y me fui.

Cuando llegue y bajé del auto, miles de miradas me sorprendieron.

Junto con todos los bebés, estaban las madres y los padres. Súper.

Me di cuenta que todas las chicas tenían sus camisas cerradas hasta el último botón y las faldas hasta la rodilla. Horror. Los chicos tenían su camisa dentro del pantalón y la corbata bien acomodada. Y que me importaba.

En cuanto abrieron las puertas, entré, ignorando a todos. Escuche que las cerraban y voltee, pero me lleve una sorpresa.

-Oh por dios- fue todo lo que pude decir.

* * *

**Les pedimos una disculpa pero tuvimos que volver a subir la historia. Chicas muchos review**

Aquí Estamos! Con un fic producto de; la corporación gemeli rebelde vampira y gemeli fiestera vampira, la mejor gemelidad!.  
Si, va a ser retorcido, asi que preparensen para cosas nunca, nunca vistas. *Risa malvada en conjunto*.  
Bezxito0x zZabo0r a mo0ra  
Fany de cullen y ·#·Extasis.-


	3. Ardiente

-Creí que nunca se irían.- dijo una rubia despampanante. Saque la lista de Reneé y reconocí a la chica como Rosalie Hale. Se arremangó la blusa y se agachó para arrancarse un aplique de falda, haciendo que llegara hasta un poco más debajo de sus muslos. Mi falda era corta, pero eso parecía un cinturón ancho.

Las chicas se soltaban el cabello y algunas sacaban cajas de maquillaje de sus casilleros. Acomodaban sus faldas y blusas de manera que parecieran otras personas comparadas con los que vi afuera. No podía creer que esta fuera mi escuela, era verdad, no era un sueño.

Todos los chicos habían sacado las camisas de sus pantalones, menos unos tres empollones que pertenecerían al club de ajedrez. . Me alegre al ver a todos revelándose, sabiendo que allí me sentiría cómoda.

Un chico de cabello cobrizo y piel pálida el cual me sonaba muy familiar estaba besándose, más bien matándose, con otra rubia, a la cual la falda no le servía ni siquiera de braga de tan corta que era. El tenía sus manos debajo de esta, y a juzgar por la pasión de la oxigenada, le estaba haciendo algo muy poco decoroso. Dios.

De pronto se me acerco un chico de cabello negro, tez oscura y rasgos fuertes. Creo que era Jacob Black, por lo que decía mi lista. Era guapo, muy guapo.

-Isabella Swan… ¿Cierto?- dijo el chico, tendiéndome la mano.

-Sí, pero solo es Bella- le conteste, sin corresponderle el saludo. Sacudió la palma enfrente de mí y volvió a ofrecérmela. – ¡Lo siento! He sido muy descortés- dije. Arroje la mochila a un costado, lo tome por la nuca y corbata, para atraerlo hacia mí. Nuestros labios se juntaron, y antes de separarnos, deslicé mí lengua lentamente por mi labio inferior.

Se quedo anonadado y balbuceo un par de veces.

-¿Que fu-e eso? Digo, besas de fábula pero…- puse un dedo sobre sus labios y lo chisté suavemente.

-¿Estuviste en Phoenix alguna vez?- pregunté. El negó con la cabeza. –Así es como decimos Hola allá- dije. No era una puta, pero… ese chico estaba bien bueno.

-¿Alguna vez estuviste en Miami?- preguntó el.

-Una sola vez, y tenía doce años- conteste. Era obvio, a medida que crecía, aprendía a disfrutar cada vez más de la vida y mis padres me habían prohibido salir del país, ni siquiera con ellos.

Me tomó por la cintura y me atrajo hacia el. Sus labios se amoldaron fácilmente a los míos, y mis dedos se deslizaban fácilmente por su cabello. Me llevó hacia atrás y me apoyo contra los casilleros. Nos estábamos devorando en la mitad del pasillo y a nadie parecía importarle. Bajé mis manos por su espalda y pellizque su trasero. Mmm, firme. Dio un respingo y apoyo su frente contra la mía.

-Así se dice Eres hermosa, en Miami- me dijo, jadeando.

-Creo que eso es algo que olvidaron enseñarme.- sonreí con arrogancia y comencé a hacer círculos con mi dedo índice en su pecho. -¿Sabes Jacob? Seremos grandes amigos.- le guiñe un ojo y le di un beso corto en los labios.

-¿Podemos repetir lo de antes? No me quedo muy claro el saludo de Phoenix- dijo, y una sonrisa pícara bailo en sus labios.

-Cuando quieras, ''amigo''- dije haciendo comillas con mis dedos. –Cuando estemos en un lugar más privado, te enseñare a decir me gustas. Te encantará- susurré en su oído, y luego lo mordí suavemente.

Volvimos a besarnos, esta vez con más pasión. Deslizo su mano por mi pierna, subiéndola hasta que rodeo su cadera. Su tacto se sentía tan bien. Oímos carraspear a alguien y nos separamos. Era el chico de cabello cobrizo. Tenía ojos verdes y un cuerpo de infarto. Era todo un dios heleno. ¡Espera! ¡Era el idiota de la ventana!

-No me has presentado a tu nueva ''amiga'' Jake.- dijo el.

Jacob se apartó a regañadientes y habló.

-Ella es Bella Swan, Edward- el se me acercó, tomo mi mano y la beso. Puaj. Ese chico había visto muchas películas. ¿Quién se creía? ¿El señor Darcy de orgullo y prejuicio?

-Le haces un honor increíble a tu nombre- dijo el baboso. –Y tus piernas aún más. Deberíamos repetir lo de ayer. Emmett se muere por verte en sostén y minifalda tocando_ I love rock and roll._

Me aleje de él y lo fulmine con la mirada.

-¿Lo conoces Bella?- preguntó Jake.

-Solo de vista, es el idiota de mi vecino. El día de ayer tome demasiado.

El timbre sonó y Jacob me tomó por la cintura.

-Hey Bells- dijo. –debemos ir a clases.

-Claro- sonreí –Adiós Edwin- dije. Cogí mi mochila del suelo y la colgué en mi hombro.

Nos fuimos caminando, y sentí la mano de Jake apretando mi trasero. Reí y voltee. Edward estaba mirándonos. Lamí mis labios y mordí el inferior. Se me quedo viendo. Dirigí mi vista hacia el frente y le devolví el pellizco a mi ''amigo''. Se sobresalto y volví a reír. Ese chico nunca dejaba de sorprenderse.

-Sobre el baile… Eso es algo que también podrías mostrarme.- dijo y sonrió.

- Definitivamente Jake, seremos los mejores amigos. Lo haremos todo juntos- respondí, haciendo énfasis en "haremos".

-Definitivamente.

Entramos en el salón. Ni siquiera sabía que hora era la que tocaba.

Vi al maestro, con la cara apoyada en su mano.

-Señorita Swan- dijo con un tono aburrido –vaya a ver con quien comparte asiento en la lista que esta colgada al final del aula. Y usted también señor Black.

Yo compartía asiento con Alice Cullen, la chica de los Cullen. Es apellido me sonaba tanto… OH por dios! Era la hermana de los dos idiotas, genial. Jake se sentaba con el idiota, y por lo visto, no se llevaban muy bien.

El profesor repartió los libros de literatura y volvió a su asiento.

-Escuchen- dijo con el mismo tono cansino –Pueden hacer lo que quieran, ya conocen las reglas. No salir del aula, pueden enrollarse si quieren, pero no giman demasiado. Yo estaré en el baño, sentado con la cabeza entre las piernas en un cubículo, lamentándome y llorando por mi horrible vida. Disfruten.

Salió por la puerta arrastrando los pies y la cerró tras si.

Casi al mismo tiempo que deje el morral en el piso, Alice se presento, me hablo de cómo la ponían de nervios sus hermanos, y se paró enfrente. Guau, esa chica era rápida.

-Comenzaremos el año con… HotCold! –Grito ese duende de cabello negro en puntas.

Todos se pararon a correr los bancos a un costado y se sentaron en una ronda desprolija en el suelo.

Aprovechando que Edward se había situado al lado de Tanya, según mi lista, corrí a sentarme junto a Jacob.

-¿Jake… que es esto?- susurré.

- HotCold es verdad o reto, pero con retos más… calientes. Si elijes verdad es Cold y si eliges reto es Hot. Si eliges Cold debes tomarte un trago de esto. –dijo, señalando la botella que Mike Newton tenía en sus manos. –Es Vodka mezclado con tequila y whisky, la combinación más explosiva.

-De acuerdo.

-Empecemos contigo, nueva.- dijo Eric Yorkie.

-Bella- lo corregí inmediatamente.

-Bueno Bella, ¿Qué tomas?

-Quiero beber, así que… Cold

El chico se levanto junto con todos los demás y empezaron a debatir cosas en voz baja.

Eric tomo la palabra y me dijo:

-La primera será sencilla. ¿Qué te gusta?

Que fácil. _Bueno, por el alcohol yo hago cualquier cosa,_ pensé por nos instantes.

-El color negro, la cerveza, el sexo oral. Y amo la pasta. También tengo dos tatuajes, pero no diré donde.

- ¡OH Vamos! – me respondió el chico. –Todo el mundo ama la pasta.

Bufé y elegí a Jacob.

-¿Que eliges Jake?- pregunté. Iba a ser sencillo.

-Hot, claro esta.

- Me caes bien. Así que…-dije y me paré. Estaba cruzado de piernas y se senté a horcajadas sobre el. Se oyó un murmullo. Corrí mi cabello a un lado y le pregunté:

-¿Te gusto?

-Bella, eres la chica más deseable que he conocido.

-Yo soy tu reto, ¿me aceptas?

Esbozó una sonrisa y eso me bastó. Comencé a besarlo sensualmente, y fui bajando por su cuello. Desabroche un par de botones de su camisa. Volví a besarlo y pasé las manos por su cabello. Me tiró hacia atrás y beso el arco de mi cuello. Mire de reojo a Cullen, y me di cuenta que estaba verde de envidia. Me felicite mentalmente por eso.

Me baje de Jacob y volví a mi lugar.

Así pasaron dos horas. Alice tuvo que besarse con Jessica para excitar a su hermano y créanme, eso tuvo reacciones en Edward. Tanya jugó a siete minutos en el cielo con James, Ángela tuvo que tomarse media botella de tequila y otras cosas inimaginables.

A mi nada de eso me molestaba, pero en parte planeaba decirle a Reneé lo que allí pasaba, así se daría cuenta que no era la única tramposa aquí.

Sonó la campana, cogí mis cosas y salí. Jake se disculpó, ya que el no tenía la misma clase que yo.

Apenas se fue, empecé a caminar perdida. Debieron haber pasado seis minutos, cuando sentí una mano en mi hombro. Volteé y vi a la pequeña Alice.

-Bella! Se te nota en la cara que estas perdida. Ahora tienes Biología.

La mire pensativa.

–¿Cómo rayos sabes eso?- pregunté.

-Por dios!, no seas tontita, lo dice en esa tabla de corcho. Ahí están los horarios de todos.- dijo, señalando la tabla que estaba clavada en la pared, junto al baño de los chicos. –Pero no me agradezcas, debo irme- continuó. Se fue dando saltitos, tal como una niña en navidad.

Cuando llegue a la clase de biología recién tocaba el timbre, entre y el profesor estaba en el escritorio con algo entre sus manos. No pude distinguir bien que era pero supongo que el se parecía al profesor pasado.

-Usted debe ser la señorita Swan.-dijo el profesor.

Oprimió un botón de lo que tenía en las manos y me miro. Se veía realmente enojado. Pero no entendía porque, no le había hecho nada.

-Así es, soy Bella.

-No me importa si es la madre Teresa de Calcuta, llega treinticinco segundos con diecisiete milésimas tarde.

¿Qué?, este tipo estaba demente. Ahora comprendía, lo que tenia en las manos era un cronometro.

-¿Quien es la persona que hasta ahora no soporta, señorita Swan?-me pregunto con una voz extrañamente amable.

-Edward Cullen-dije sin pensarlo.

Demonios, fue una reacción involuntaria pero tengo el presentimiento de que no debí decirlo. El me dio una sonrisa, debía admitir que se veía aterrador.

-Bueno señorita Swan, quiero que salude al señor Cullen. Será su nuevo compañero de laboratorio.

¡No! , ¿porque me hacia esto?, ¿Por qué con ese idiota? Preferiría que me hiciera besar a una chica. Al menos eso era sencillo.

-¡Señor Cullen!-lo llamo mi "querido" profesor.

El no contesto, voltee a buscarlo y me encontré con una escena poco decente al igual que todo en esta escuela. El idiota tenía una mano dentro de la falda de una chica y la besaba con mucha pasión. La chica soltaba gemidos. Y le pellizcaba el trasero.

-¡Señor Cullen, por favor saque sus manos de la falda de la señorita Denali!

El se separo y la chica comenzó a reírse. El profesor les dio una mirada enfadada y Tanya Denali se fue a una mesa al lado de la chica que según la "bendita" lista de Reneé era su hermana, Irina.

-No quiero que tengan sexo en mi clase-dijo el profesor- si quieren coger vallan a los sanitarios. Y no señorita Denali, ni usted ni el señor Cullen tienen permiso de ir.

Tanya, que había levantado la mano ahora la bajo visiblemente decepcionada. El profesor señalo mi lugar y resignada fui a sentarme.

-Hola Bella-saludo- ¿no te gustaría que hagamos algo juntos? El bailecito de ayer fue muy excitante.

¿Que se creía ese muñequito de plástico?. ¿porque debía recordarme ese "incidente" a cada minuto?

-¡Cállate!-le dije.

-Piérdete-me respondió.

-Muérete- ¿quería guerra? guerra tendría.

-Mátame-nos habíamos acercado y sentía su aliento destruyendo mis sentidos.

-Con gusto.

Giramos la mirada y por un momento agradecí poder recobrar la compostura, el chico estaba bueno, de eso no tenia duda. Pero había un problema, era un idiota. Aun así, tenía un excelente trasero y ahora que estaba más cerca de el podía apreciar sus músculos. Me pregunté si se lo montaría bien. ¿Que te pasa Bella? Me dije a mi misma. Tiene escrito "dios de el sexo" en la frente.

-Ahora que estamos todos presentes y que no hay nadie tratando de usar un condón a mitad de la clase-dijo el profesor mirándonos a Edward y a mí.-Podemos comenzar. Mi nombre es Caius Vulturi.

Genial, el diablo tenía nombre.

-En este salón debemos aprender Biología y juro por la vida del señor Cullen que así será.

Otro profesor demente, definitivamente debería intentar cambiar mi horario.

-¿Por que por mi vida?-protesto Edward.

Los dos se veían molestos y a Caius comenzaba a hacérsele visible una vena en el cuello, de esas que te saltan cuando estas muy enojado.

-Porque así si el señor Newton no aprende el significado de profase, no tendré que soportarlo el resto del año.

Al menos tenía lógica. Caius volvió a sentarse, tenía esa mirada psicópata que uso antes de sentarme junto a Edward.

-Todos saquen su libro-nos grito-Pónganse a leer sin levantar la vista. Si veo a alguien mirando a otro lado que no sea ese libro o escucho algún sonido, todos tendrán seis puntos menos en su examen. ¿Capicci?

Por alguna razón sabia que debía obedecerlo, no era una persona de juegos. Todo el salón estaba callado, solo se escuchaba vagamente el sonido de el reloj haciendo Tick Tack. En ese momento, paso algo que nadie esperaba, Mike Newton estornudo. Todo el salón volteo a verlo y Caius despego la mirada de su revista _play boy_.

-Todos tienen seis puntos menos en el examen, agradezcan al señor Newton. Hay cuerdas, cinta y todo lo que necesiten en el armario -señalo una puerta atrás de el salón-tienen cinco minutos.

-Imagínate, tantas cosas podrían pasar en 5 minutos - me dijo el idiota con una mirada sugerente.

Estuve apunto de decirle que se fuera a tirar a Newton, el cual por cierto soltaba gritos horribles desde el armario, Cuando se me ocurrió otra idea.

-¿Solo cinco minutos Cullen? ¿Es todo lo que necesitamos?

Me senté a horcajadas sobre el, mi falda se subió mas y me recargue contra su pecho.

- Es todo Bella-susurro el tratando de atrapar mi boca, pero yo la moví hacia su cuello.

Pase mi lengua desde su cuello hasta su mandíbula, puse mi mano en su abdomen, podía sentirlo sobre la camisa. Duro y marcado, al igual que sus músculos. Pero comenzaba a perder de vista mi bromita así que lo termine ahí.

-¿Solo cinco minutos Cullen? que poca resistencia tienes-me separe de el y volví a sentarme-incluso el empollón de ajedrez tendría más resistencia. No se porque las chicas dicen que eres "maravilloso", si solo les das cinco minutos de placer. Aunque- dije con picardía –veo que "tu amiguito" es muy susceptible.- señale a las joyas de la familia y comencé a reírme. Wow, si que la tenía grande.

Unos fuertes brazos me levantaron por la cintura y me pusieron contra la pared. Edward estaba pegado contra mí y sus labios estaban a diez centímetros de los míos.

-Si quieres conocer lo maravilloso que soy, solo tenías que decirme a mí y no preguntarles a las chicas de este lugar- se me acercaba más y me apretaba mas contra las pared, pero yo no trate de alejarlo. Era como si mi cuerpo lo quisiera mas cerca- Te voy a hacer gritar de placer.

Nuestras bocas rozaban y el estaba apunto de besarme cuando escuchamos la voz de Caius.

-¡Señor Cullen! Ya se lo había explicado, esta ves lo pasare por alto ya que son sus cinco minutos libres-guardo la revista y se levanto- Pero recuerde que estuve en el ejercito y conozco veinticinco formas de dejarlo paralítico.

Volvimos a nuestros lugares y Caius abrió la puerta del armario dejando una no muy linda imagen en mi mente. El resto de la clase nos la pasamos estudiando las células, con el profesor gritando cada tres minutos y haciendo amenazas al estilo: _tú y yo al estacionamiento, vamos a pelear _ o cosas por el estilo.

Todo el salón estaba callado de nuevo cuando Edward puso una nota sobre mi libro.  
_  
Si crees que se acabo esta equivocada._

Esto apenas comienza, estas jugando con fuego y vas a salir quemada.

Quería decirle que no le tenía miedo pero el timbre sonó. Edward salio rápidamente del salón.

Me sentía enojada, y frustrada. ¿Por qué tenia que estar tan ardiente? Supongo que el destino me había dado un verdadero reto de seducción.

Crucé la puerta, y mi enojo se fue cuando me encontré a Jacob recargado contra la pared. Me acerque para saludarlo y el sonrío.

-Es hora del almuerzo, ¿quieres un tour privado por DHS?

-¿DHS?-pregunte- Creí que esto se llamaba Forks High School

No tenia idea de que significaba eso, Jake solo se río.

-Dark High School, así la llamamos los estudiantes. Es un poco irónico, ¿no crees?

Asentí con la cabeza, mientras caminábamos hacia el comedor. Bajo sus manos a mi cintura y seguimos.

-Sigo esperando mi tour privado-le dije-Quero conocer los secretos mas oscuros de esta escuela.

Me pregunte que sería lo peor que podría encontrar. ¿Chicos fumando en los baños o cosas así? Era interesante saber hasta donde podían llegar antes de que apareciera la chica mala.

-¿Estas segura de lo que dices, Bella?, Todas las personas tienen secretos y los de esta escuela no son precisamente color rosa.

Definitivamente esto seria muy interesante.

* * *

_Tuve que escribirlo DOS VECES! Asi que, fany, mañana te explico el metodo para agregar chaps sin agregar document uploaded._

_Extasis.-_

_Pd: REWIEWS! Edward/Cualquier otro Cullen encuentra/n increiblemente sexy a las chicas que dejan rewiew... Y quien sabe, tal vez una noche entre por su ventana a arrullaras ;)_


	4. Secretos Oscuros

Llegamos al comedor, Jake se detuvo en la puerta dejándome observar el "paisaje". Esta escuela siempre terminaba sorprendiéndome.

Varias miradas se posaron en nosotros, incluyendo la de Edward Cullen. El estaba solo en una mesa, en cuanto me vio dejo de comer. Miraba a Jacob con furia y viceversa, esos dos si que se tenían odio.

-Comencemos con Rosalie Hale-dijo Jacob señalándola- Es una de las chicas mas populares de aquí. No se le conoce novio, pero dicen que tiene encuentros en los vestidores con Emmett Cullen.

Genial, la princesita del hielo se revolcaba con el idiota hermano del otro idiota.

-Mira su plato-susurro Jacob.

En la bandeja solo tenia una botella de agua y muchas pastillas. Tomó algunas pastillas y se las llevo a la boca. Después de eso volvió a mirar al chico rubio a su lado. Busque la lista de Reneé cuando recordé que la había dejado en el casillero.

-Es anoréxica, las anfetaminas son lo que la mantiene viva.

Valla, esa chica tenía un problema. Necesitaba ayuda. Podía morir. Viéndola de cerca era hermosa, pero tenía unas sobras púrpura bajo sus ojos y se veía completamente esquelética.

Era increíble lo que las chicas podían hacer por verse hermosas. Imitando a supermodelos huecas sin otra razón que lucir bien ante las cámaras.

-Esta enferma, alguien necesita ayudarla- Jacob tenia una mirada extraña, era como si yo no comprendiera las cosas.

-El rubio que esta a su lado es su hermano, Jasper Hale-el me ignoro, pensaba reclamar pero lo olvide al ver al chico.

Usaba una camisa que dejaba sus brazos al descubierto, pero estos estaban llenos de cicatrices. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda al mirar sus brazos y parte de su cuello, ¿que le había pasado?

-Tuvo un accidente de auto-Jacob parecía leerme la mente- Todo su pecho esta lleno de cicatrices, antes estaba en el equipo de natación pero ahora es el títere de su hermana.

Jasper miraba su plato, se veía triste. Rosalie lo miro y levanto su rostro, de su bolso saco algo y se lo entrego. El se levanto y se fue de ahí.

-Fuma marihuana-dijo Jacob, al parecer se veía feliz al contarme todo esto-Ahora tenemos a nuestro querido amigo, Edward Cullen.

Perfecto, esto era lo que necesitaba. Una visita guiada por el pasado de mi  
archi-enemigo.

-Que te puedo decir, mujeriego, rico. Cambia de novia al igual que de ropa interior-agrego Jacob con una risa- Es famoso por unir a las lesbianas más candentes en un trío, primero fue con Victoria y Heidi. Entramos a nuestra clase de música y los encontramos encima del piano.

Jacob parecía haberse perdido en su mundo, le hice una seña para que volviera en si. Caminamos hacia la fila para la comida y el siguió con su relato.

-El piano no resistió-dijo haciendo un movimiento con su cabeza. Demonios, se lo debía montar fuerte para eso.- Como sea, después lo mandaron a la oficina del director y cuando Aro entro se lo encontró montándoselo en su escritorio con Jane y Heidi.

Guau, eso si era tener reputación.

-Así que lesbianas-le dije a Jacob, sus ojos se abrieron demostrando su sorpresa-¿Tienes sus teléfonos? Ya sabes, el piano ya no esta disponible pero siempre están los baños de las chicas o el escritorio de Caius.

Su rostro se puso pálido, comenzó a balbucear cosas y estaba paralizado.

-Tu…eres…pero tu…

No pude evitar reír, su cara no tenia precio. Varias personas en el comedor voltearon a verme. ¿Porque seria raro la chica nueva tirada en el suelo riendo como una maniática?

-Tranquilo Jake, no soy lesbiana.- El pareció tranquilizarse, me levante hasta quedar a la altura de su oído.-Pero me encantan los tríos.

El volvió a quedarse paralizado, era tan inocente.

-No tienes idea de las cosas que dos chicas pueden hacer con un pepino Jake.

El trago saliva sonoramente, creo que perturbe mentalmente al pobre chico.  
Debía remediarlo, estampe sus labios contra los míos mientras mis dedos jugaban con su cabello. Jacob corto el beso porque necesitaba aire, supongo que podría acostumbrarme a esto.

Pedimos nuestra comida, pizza y cerveza. Sonará raro para el desayuno pero era lo mejor que había, al menos para mi. No tenia ganas de ensalada y agua o hígado encebollado con coca cola.

Edward Cullen me daba una mirada celosa, tome la mano que Jacob tenia en mi cintura y la baje a mi trasero. La cara de Edward no tenía precio, era mejor que cuando Charlie me encontró con su asistente en su nueva oficina. A mi defensa puedo decir que tenía buen trasero.

Nos sentamos y Jacob se veía impaciente. No dejaba de mover su pierna así que puse mi mano sobre ella y comencé a moverla recorriendo su muslo.

-Que te pasa Jake, si estas tan desesperado podemos ir a los baños.

Le di una mirada sugerente y el se tranquilizo un poco.

-No es eso Bella, no importa.-dijo quitándole importancia-Podemos seguir con el tour.

No pase por alto que no dejaba de observar a Edward. El solo se dio la vuelta para sonreírme.

-Vamos a ver…Alice Cullen-esta vez señalo a la chica duendecillo. La hermana de los idiotas.- Ella es la estudiante modelo para los profesores pero…

Jacob se callo al escuchar una voz que me sorprendió. Justo detrás de mi, podía sentir su aliento en mi cuello, Edward Cullen.

-¿Que pasa Black?-dijo Edward- ¿Ya le estas rebelando los secretos de DHS? , tienes que ser más creativo chucho. Desprestigiar a los demás no va a hacer que te quiera y tampoco creas que no se va a enterar de tus defectos.

¿Defectos?, es decir, claro que debería tenerlos. Pero no podrían ser peores que los de Rosalie Hale ¿o si? Edward había conseguido su propósito, sembrar la semilla de la duda en mi interior.

-Atención jóvenes- se escucho por toda la escuela- Soy su director, por favor, todos pasen al auditorio para el discurso de inicio de clases.

Discurso de inicio de clases, esto era lo que faltaba. ¿Que habría ahí? ¿Orgia de profesores o algo así? Edward se alejo de manera brusca con rumbo hacia el pasillo.

-Vamos-Jacob se levanto- No hay que hacer esperar a Aro o pasaremos en detención el resto del semestre.

-Habría cosas que podríamos hacer en detención-me pegue completamente y golpee mis caderas contra las suyas.

El gimió con el contacto, me encantaba tener el poder de provocarle estas sensaciones.

-Vamos Jacob, no queremos terminar en detención

Caminamos hasta el auditorio y gracias a mi gran capacidad de atracción termine con Jacob en el laboratorio de química.

-Jake-grite cuando el me tomo de la cintura y me puso contra la mesa.

Enrosque mis piernas alrededor de su cintura mientras nos besábamos con pasión. Comencé a sentir una erección que crecía entre sus piernas y al mismo tiempo su lengua se movía con la mía en una sensual danza.

-Te mordería el cuello hasta que gritaras pero no soy del tipo vampiro.

Mi mano se deslizo bajo su camisa tocando sus abdominales cuando la puerta de abrió.

-¡Jóvenes!- Una chica abrió la puerta- Jacob Black, no cojas en mi laboratorio.

-Zafrina-susurro Jake

* * *

_Cortito, creo. Pero espero que les haya gustado._

_8 rewiews y esto se actuliza gente !_

_Gemelis-_


	5. No me esperaba esto

**Estamos aqui nuevamente como producto de la corporacion gemely rebelde vampira y gemela fiestera vampira la mejor gemelidad.**

**Chicas y chicos que leen este fic, no saben que apenadas estamos por no publicar antes.  
**  
_**Apenada tu-piensa sophie**_

**xD no la verdad es que soy effy(antes fany xD me cambie de apodo), sophie se fue a soñar con Edward xD**

**Les explicare, tuvimos el bloqueo mas horrible de nuestra existencia...sigue presente, a todos mis lectores les aviso que actualizare mis fics pero por ahora solo escribo basura que no me gusta...les pido disculpas.**

**ahora volvamos al fic...OMG...41 REVIEWS...GRACIAS A TODOS...ENCERIO MIL GRACIAS.**

**espero que este capitulo las haga gritar...bezitoz'x vampiricos  
**  
**Disclaimer: Todos, todos los personajes son de S Meyer, Menos algunas relaciónes. Si alguien dice lo contrario se la vera con nosotras. *cara de ternura absoluta*.**

**Aviso: OoC en los personajes y esta historia es un AU.**

**"Dark High School"**

-

-

By: Fanny de cullen: Te Amo Fanny, Mi Bizcochito! (L) **S.**

y Extasis.-: Te amo Sophie

Caramelito (L)** F.**

**-  
**

* * *

Yo podía coger donde quisiera. Un momento, ¿su laboratorio? demonios ella debía ser la maestra de química. Le di una sonrisa esperando que me disculpara y salí de ahí corriendo, incluso fue peor que cuando me embriague y termine vomitando en la nueva bolsa Prada de Reneé. Lamentablemente química no era mi materia así que al menos que me llevara bien con la tal Zafrina no aprobaría.

Jacob se quedo con ella mientras que yo entre al auditorio siguiendo sus indicaciones. Pero solo había un asiento libre, al lado de Edward Cullen. Este sonrió al notarlo, cínico.

El pudo ganar la batalla pasada pero no por eso iba a ganar la guerra. Me acerque moviendo las caderas sugerentemente. Cuando llegue a su lado me senté y cruce las piernas y voltee a verlo. Edward no dejaba de mirar mis muslos.

– ¿Se te perdió algo? –le cuestione enfadada descargando la furia que tenia contra Zafrina por cortarme el momento.

Un hombre pálido (como la mayoría en este pueblo sin luz) y de cabello negro se detuvo en el auditorio llamándonos a todos por el micrófono de su mano.

–Bienvenidos a un nuevo año escolar alumnos, yo soy su director Aro Vulturi.

Los profesores y estudiantes aplaudieron mas por obligación que por alegría, la única que parecía realmente interesada era una chica pequeña y rubia.

–Otro año iniciando en nuestra preciada institución, me da un gran fervor recibirlos a todos.

Comenzó a dar un discurso sobre el nivel educativo de la escuela y sobre ser los mejores. Juro que escuche a Edward susurrar "aquí va de nuevo".

El discurso fue de los más aburridos que pude presentar, la mitad de los estudiantes estaban dormidos. Alice Cullen no dejaba de ver el tiempo en su reloj y dando saltitos en el asiento. Procuré seguir con mi plan, moví mi mano hacia el abdomen de Edward. Este gimió cuando me sintió en el botón de su pantalón, probablemente no esperara eso. Lo desabroche y comencé a dejar caer mis dedos, asegurándome de nunca pasar mas aya de su abdomen. Estaba ansioso…entupido niño rico, lo dejaría con una sorpresa. Se tapo con el saco escolar las piernas ocultando mi mano de los ojos curiosos.

–Ahora les presentare a la presidenta del comité estudiantil, la señorita Alice Cullen.

Hubo silbidos por todo el auditorio hasta que Alice se poso frente al micrófono. Aleje mi mano de Edward suavemente. El gruño pero le hice un guiño.

–Pronto continuare Cullen –susurre en su oído –Me encantaría escuchar lo que tu hermana tiene que decir.

El volvió a gruñir pero sus tenaces dedos se negaron a separarse de mi piel trazando figuras en mi pierna reiteradamente.

–Me encantaría felicitar a los estudiantes por sus meritos obtenidos el semestre pasado – Ella sonrió- Ahora quiero que todos denle un fuerte aplauso a Heidi Fergusson. Ella les dio accesorias privadas a la mitad de la escuela.

Todos los estudiantes aplaudieron extasiados pero nadie se levanto de sus asientos y ninguna Heidi subió a dar algún discurso o algo así.. Al parecer esa Heidi los había ayudado mucho con las clases. Me pregunto si, ¿me ayudaría en química?

-Heidi Fergusson, por favor sube aquí.- Alice Cullen parecía apunto de sufrir una crisis nerviosa, sus manos temblaban un poco. Era como si perdiera el control.

Las puertas se abrieron dejando entrar a una chica de perfectos rizos café caoba con rayos rubios brillante balanceándose sobre sus hombros, piel pálida y una gran sonrisa en su rostro con rasgos casi perfectos. Podría decirse que era tan bonita como Rosalie Hale.

Entro con la falda mal acomodada y varios botones de la blusa desabrochados. Sonreía y saludaba a cada chico y chica de las filas. Parecía una estrella llegando a una alfombra roja. Detrás de mi Rosalie tiraba chispas, metafóricamente. Estaba furiosa y le murmuraba cosas a Jasper.

-Muchas gracias-dijo tomando el micrófono, me recordaba a los _Mtv movie awards_- La verdad es que me divertí enseñándoles a todos.

Las puertas volvieron a abrirse, esta ves con un chico rubio y pálido pero bien parecido, tenia la camisa y el cinto del pantalón en la mano.

Estaba bueno, de eso no había duda. De pronto la sonrisa de Heidi se borro de su rostro y se escucho un grito retumbante.

-Alec Vulturi- lo llamo Aro-¿que significa esto?

Edward se inclino hacia delante y le susurro algo a un chico musculoso. Genial, con todo esto me había olvidado de Edward y mi plan para vengarme.

-Padre, es que Heidi me ayudaba a…

-¡Heidi!-grito Aro- Dime porque acabas de pervertir a mi pequeño muchacho.

Ella se acomodo al lado de Aro con una sonrisa de no romper un plato. Cielos, adoraba a esta chica. Todos los presentes estaban soltando risitas nerviosas, incluso algunos profesores. Uno rubio y otro negro y con unas hermosas rastas se mordía la mano para no soltar una carcajada.

-Vera señor director- el tono que usaba era de una niña totalmente correcta- Su hijo es un gran estudiante en la materia de anatomía.

El profesor rubio no se pudo resistir y soltó una carcajada mientras que la cara de Aro cambio a un rojo carmín por la furia.

-Te veo en mi oficina Heidi-dijo nuestro "respetable" director con una mueca malvada en el rostro.

-Preparare el escritorio-dijo ella guiñándole un ojo- Y gracias a todos por este premio.

Silbidos y aplausos de nuevo mientras que Aro volvió a fruncir sus labios expresando su frustración sin perder los estribos.

Alice dio un discurso de bienvenida a los nuevos estudiantes nombrándome y centrando toda la atención en mí por unos instantes. Al parecer Rosalie se enfurecía cada que alguien llamaba la atención porque la escuche diciendo a Jasper "esa chica nueva solo causara problemas"

Y después de eso duendecillo Cullen siguió con su premiación.

-Ahora quiero que todos le den un fuerte aplauso a la líder de las animadoras, gracias a ella llevamos 3 campeonatos nacionales, Rosalie Hale.

Un reflector la ilumino y comenzó a lanzar besos, le lanzo su bolsa a su hermano y se levanto. Tenía una mirada fría, casi glacial.

Rosalie se poso al lado de Alice con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia al obtener todas las miradas.

Sonrío mostrando su perfecta dentadura, me recordaba a Bree de esposas desesperadas.

Después de unas cuantas porras con el resto del equipo Aro volvió a tomar la palabra.

- El año pasado tuvimos unos cuantos incidentes así que ahora esta estrictamente prohibido:

"Encender fuego en el edificio, fumar en el edificio, incendiar el edificio, usar o distribuir drogas en el edificio, inhalar pegamento, cometer actos de canibalismo, faltarle el respeto a los profesores, introducir alguna clase de arma, cometer acto sexual con cualquier estudiante de ambos sexos, profesores, animales o una combinación de todas ellas en las instalaciones escolares y si señor Newton eso incluye a las ovejas. No introducir a la institución pornografía, objetos sexuales ni prostitutas... "

Aro dijo todo eso en un tono cansino le Emmett y Edward chocaron las palmas.

-No masturbarse ni masturbar a otros, ¿queda claro señorita Denali?-

Irina soltó una entupida risita y le dio una mirada sugestiva a Laurent, el profesor que se sentaba al lado del entrenador James.

-Tengan un buen inicio de clases-Salio de ahí como si esto fuera el inicio de algo peor.

Salimos de lo que debió ser la junta escolar mas larga de mi vida. No espere a Jacob, estaba harta. Simplemente subí a mi Audi y acelere por la carretera cuando podía.

Este pueblo no era tan santo y puro como lo pintaban, tenia la fachada de una escuela conservadora pero en realidad era peor que esas escuelas.

Renné no estaba en casa, como de costumbre. Tome lasaña congelada y la puse en el microondas, tome una de las cervezas de Charlie y subí a mi habitación.

Me quite el uniforme, estaba buscando algo que usar pero abrieron la puerta, era la sirvienta.

Cuando me vio abrió los ojos de par en par, traía un montón de ropa que dejo caer para cubrirse la vista. Me escondí en el balcón y cerré las cortinas para que no pudiera verme.

-Esta bien, pasa-la tranquilice cuando no dejaba repetir "lo siento señorita" una y otra vez.

Cuando escuche la puerta cerrarse abrí las cortinas pero me detuvo una risa cínica a mis espaldas. Me di la vuelta y encontré de nuevo a Edward ¿Qué acaso siempre tenia que verme semi-desnuda desde el balcón? El estaba recostado en un camastro y tenia un cigarro en su mano, solo usaba unos vaqueros.

_Idiota, _no pude pensar en otra cosa. Mi día había sido una mierda…nada fue como yo lo esperaba. Ni siquiera toque la lasaña, me quede dormida sobre el edredón.

_  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

-¡Es que es cierto!-le grite a Reneé-No son ni santos ni castos, es todo lo contrario.

Llevaba media hora diciéndole la verdad sobre este pueblucho. Simplemente no me creia. Hace una semana que las clases iniciaron

-Isabella, deja de inventar mentiras sobre los jóvenes de este lugar. Solo porque tú tengas un problema los demas no tienen porque tenerlo.

Lloraba de rabia, siempre me sucedía y era una costumbre denigrante pero no podía evitarlo. Entre gritando a mi habitación dándole un golpe a la puerta, soy su hija, las madres les creían a los hijos, sin embargo Reneé nunca se había comportado como las madres habituales.

Me prepare para ir a la escuela, la ducha me relajo un poco pero no me hizo olvidar. Estaba demasiado furioso que casi parto en dos mi delineador negro, decidí calmarme. Una vez que termine de arreglarme salí de mi habitación caminando especialmente por el pasillo de obras de arte que Reneé adoraba.

Y ahí estaba, su jarrón mas preciado…cuando lo compro me dejo algo bien claro: _Ese jarrón vale mas que tu vida así que mas te vale no lo, ¿entendiste?  
_Recordaba sus palabras y cada una de sus expresiones.

Camine riéndome de la locura que estaba apunto de cometer, cuando pase al lado de el lo tire con la mochila. El sonido de las piezas rompiéndose fue música para mis oídos.

-Me largo a la escuela Reneé…espero que tu día sea perfecto. Por cierto, creo que tire algo en el pasillo.

Ni siquiera me detuve a ver su expresión, entre a mi auto y conduje a la escuela. Llegue con tiempo de sobra gracias a mi velocidad al conducir.

Hoy mi horario era desastroso, tenía gimnasia a primera hora. ¿Que persona en su sano juicio quiere correr por toda la cancha a primera hora de la mañana. No había muchas personas en la escuela así que fui directo a los vestidores para poder ponerme el uniforme deportivo.

Apenas di la vuelta detrás de los locker encontré algo que no debo haber visto.

-James-la chica que estaba debajo del soltó su nombre con demasiado placer acumulado en su voz.

Alice Cullen estaba agachada, apoyaba sus manos encima de una mesa donde tenía varias líneas de cocaína. El tal James era nuestro entrenador pero mientras Alice aspiraba otra línea el metía su mano bajo su falda. Era repulsivo. El la alejo y se metió una línea, tomo el puente de su nariz y aspiro fuertemente. Se dio la vuelta y la pequeña Cullen lo miraba sensualmente, no se anduvieron con rodeos cuando el la estampo contra la pared besándola furiosamente.

Yo estaba en shock, intente irme con cuidado pero resbale y golpeé a los casilleros haciendo un ruido que inmediatamente los alerto. El volteo la cara con gesto amenazador pero cuando me vio puso una sonrisa. No el tipo de sonrisas que hubiera puesto alguien cuando estuviera fuera de peligro…más bien parecía un depredador asechando a su presa. Era todo lo contrario a Alice, su expresión era de miedo puro.

-¿Porque no te nos unes Isabella?-Le di una mirada de sorpresa.

_¿Unírmeles?_...ni en mis pesadillas haría realidad su retorcida fantasía de meterse con dos estudiantes.

-Tengo clases-

Era la excusa más patética que pude haber dado.

-Según tengo entendido tienes gimnasia y yo soy el entrenador, mientras yo no llegue la clase no ha comenzado.

-Como ya dije, tengo clase.

Salí de ahí directo al gimnasio, no me importo cambiarme detrás de las gradas con tal de evitar al profesor y sus enfermizas fantasías. Me quede ahi conforme el gimnasio comenzaba a llenarse. Jacob se acerco con Embry y se sentaron sobre las gradas, ninguno se dio cuenta que yo podía escucharlos.

-¿Ya lo hicieron?-pregunto Embry.

Yo sabia que era una mala costumbre espiar a las personas pero la curiosidad me gano.

-Muchas veces, es insaciable – le respondió Jacob con una sonrisa morbosa en el rostro.

No sabía que Jacob tuviera novia, el y yo no estábamos saliendo ni nada parecido…solo nos besábamos. La cólera comenzó a formarse nuevamente…debió decírmelo. Estuve apunto de salir de ahí y partirle la cara cuando escuche algo que me dejo paralizada.

-No sabía que Bella fuera tan fácil.

Fue como si un balde de agua fría me cayera encima...yo era la chica de quien hablaban, pero Jacob y yo nunca nos habiamos acostado. _Estupido, idiota mal nacido_… ¿como se atrevía?

James salio de los vestidores y todos fuimos frente a el…Jacob no me vio salir. Le iba a demostrar a ese imbecil que no debía meterse conmigo. Pero debía hacerlo con cuidado y después dejarlo llorando como el bebé que era.

Debíamos escalar la cuerda para la clase, era el ejercicio de hoy…cuanto odiaba gimnasia.

-Jane Vulturi-llamo James-tu turno.

Dio un paso al frente y de un salto trepo a la cuerda, comenzó a escalar…vaya que lo hacia bien.

-Lindo trasero Jane- grito el baboso de Newton.

Ella no se altero y termino de subir, una vez que llego al tope se dedico a bajar. Newton seguía riéndose como el idiota que era. Jane se acerco con una mirada homicida en el rostro y sin pensarlo dos veces le pego un puñetazo a Mike en el rostro.

Toda la clase comenzó a reír, cuando el comenzó a llorar en el suelo.

-Señor Newton levántese y lleve su trasero a la enfermería, señorita Vulturi valla a la dirección.

El resto de la clase pasó sin más contratiempos. Alice no dejaba de mirarme. Cuando termine de cambiarme para salir de ahí me abordo.

-¿No dirás nada verdad?

Asentí y me aleje por los pasillos sin mas en que pensar que en mi venganza contra Jacob Black. Guarde mis libros en el casillero cuando vi a Black aproximándose…busque a la única persona que me serviría en estos momentos.

-¡Hey Cullen!

Edward también estaba guardando sus libros, cuando me escucho se acerco con una sonrisa. Me tomo por la cintura y me encerró contra los casilleros, esta vez no hice nada por detenerlo.

-Me preguntaba si querías venir a mi casa esta noche, ya sabes Reneé y Charlie no están y podríamos divertirnos- No podía mentir, Edward me producía un deseo incontrolable, era atracción natural solo que nunca lo admitiría en voz alta.

Deslice suavemente uno de mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, cuando mi mano estuvo en su nuca lo jale hacia mi. Nuestros rostros quedaron a centímetros de distancia y por unos momentos olvide el propósito de todo este teatro.

-Iré a las nueve-dijo antes de hundir su rostro dentro de mi cuello, sus labios mordían todo lo que encontraban. Su suave cabello bronce estaba entre mis dedos cuando escuche una voz que me volvió a la realidad.

-Que le haces a mi novia imbecil-Jacob jalo a Edward de la camiseta pero estaba segura que había conseguido dejar una marca en mi cuello.

-Yo no soy tu novia Black.

Edward comenzó a reírse cuando vio el rostro de Jacob, se acerco y me volvió a tomar por la cintura.

-Te veo a las nueve-musito antes de ir a su clase.

Estaba dispuesta a irme también pero Jacob me tomo fuertemente del brazo.

-Me debes una explicación.

-Yo no soy tu novia- Soltó mi muñeca cuando lo encare- Y no tengo porque darte explicaciones, no soy de tu propiedad.

El se puso delante de mí, bloqueándome el paso nuevamente.

-Si tienes, tu eres mi chica…tu eres mía, debes decirme todo lo que hagas, eres mía.

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, ¿hablaba enserio?

-Escúchame bien Black, yo no soy tuya ni de nadie.

Intento articular algo pero mi rodilla se estampo contra su ingle con demasiada fuerza. El callo de rodillas al suelo intentando tener la dignidad suficiente para no llorar igual que Newton esta mañana pero lo golpeé en la entrepierna nuevamente provocando que gritara.

-Mas te vale no volver a acercarte a mi, ¿entendiste?-espere a que el asintiera pero nunca lo hizo- Escúchame bien Black, yo no voy a asesinarte pero contratare a alguien que lo haga si vuelves a decir que me acosté contigo.

Fui a mi clase esperando habérmelo quitado de encima. El día pasó sin demasiados inconvenientes hasta que llego biología. Caius estaba más alterado que de costumbre, no dejaba de mirarnos.

-Señorita Mallory-Lauren se veía como nerviosa-Míreme.

Cuando Caius se acerco a ella bajo la cabeza esquivando su mirada.

Ella levanto la mirada con mucho pesar y toda la clase pudo ver sus ojos rojos, estaba drogada.

-Entréguemela.

Lauren no se movió y cayo reviso su mochila hasta que encontró un paquete con marihuana, mucha marihuana debía agregar.

-Señorita Mallory, la marihuana aumenta el apetito por la comida chatarra-El fue a su asiento guardando la bolsa en un cajón-Con razón parece una vaca.

Apenas llegue a casa me dedique a tirarme en la cama. Reneé no estaba en casa o de otra manera yo ya estaría muerta por culpa del jarrón y supongo que Charlie debía seguir en su viaje de negocios.

Cuando baje descubrí que Reneé había contratado a una cocinera, ella me preparo una ensalada y tome una coca cola del refrigerador. También pude ver otra nota por parte de Reneé.

¿_Como se te ocurrió hacer añicos mi jarrón?, tienes suerte de que hubiera un imprevisto en la compañía, voy a estar fuera dos semanas…la compañía me envío con Phil a resolver el problema. El viaje de tu padre se alargo, aprovecha tu libertad porque me encargare personalmente de que no vuelvas a vivir tu vida. Timbuktu será el cielo comparado con lo que te espera.  
_  
_Reneé._

Después revise mi correo de voz, tenia un mensaje de Charlie diciéndome que había puesto dinero en mis tarjetas para que viviera mientras estaban de viaje, que me divirtiera.

Dos semanas sin padres, dos semanas con la casa para mi sola y dinero en mi cuenta bancaria, con un auto que podría sacarme de este maldito pueblucho.

Estuve jugando póker con Lucia y Erika, ellas eran el ama de llaves y la nueva cocinera. Les gane varias veces y las hice prometer que no les contarían a mis progenitores nada de lo que hiciera estas dos semanas. Estaba pensando en irme a vivir a Seattle, o tal vez pasar un tiempo de apuestas en Las Vegas, ya vendrían mas ideas luego.

El tiempo pasó volando y cuando me di cuenta ya había anochecido, usaba unos jeans con grabados que había pintado un amigo especialmente para mí y una blusa negra que me daba un estilo despreocupado. Saque un cigarrillo de marihuana de mi mesita de noche, tenia varios guardados para ocasiones como estas.

Comencé a fumarlo dejando a mi cuerpo relajarse cuando tocaron la puerta de mi habitación.

—Señorita, un joven la busca.

¿Que joven podría buscarme a las- no tenia idea de que hora era hasta que voltee a mirar el reloj -nueve con cinco de la noche?

Demonios, baje las escaleras descalza y con el cigarro en la mano rogando porque estuviera equivocada.

Abrí la puerta deprisa pero no había nadie afuera. Le di gracias al suelo, me recargue contra la puerta y me deje caer contra la alfombra. Dios enserio debía quererme, nunca había hecho nada para agradarle y justo ahora me ayudaba. Comencé a reír como una desquiciada, debía ser el efecto de la marihuana en mi sistema. Puse el cigarro en mi boca volviendo a inhalar cuando alguien me lo quito. Abrí los ojos dispuesta a protestar. Estaba equivocada, dios me odiaba.

—Hola Edward—dije mientras el metía el cigarro en su boca aspirando.

* * *

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado... dejen reviews**

**Sophie y Effy**

**Bezitoz'x vampiricos**


	6. Con las manos en la masa

Extasis se cambió el nombre. (Si, otra vez) Ahora es CyanideSweet.

**Disclaimer: Todos, todos los personajes son de S. (Morgan) Meyer, Menos algunas relaciónes. Si alguien dice lo contrario se la vera con nosotras. *cara de ternura absoluta*.**

**Aviso: OoC en los personajes y esta historia es un AU.**

**"Dark High School"**

-

-

By: Fanny de cullen: Te Amo Fanny, Mi Bizcochito! (L) **S.**

y CyanideSweet: Te amo Sophie

Caramelito (L)** F.**

**-  
**

* * *

Lo hice pasar. Me saludó mientras caminabamos por el hall.

—Hola drogadicta— dijo con una sonrisa.

—Oye, no te olvides que tú también estas fumándolo— me pasó el cigarro y le dí una pitada.

—Pero yo soy un hombre— me contestó con la voz impregnada en arrogancia.

—Eres un jodido machista Edward— le dije.

Llegamos a mi cuarto. Me senté sobre la cama en posición de india y el se colocó en frente.

—Y tú eres una jodida virgen—

Me quedé de una pieza. ¿Que coño había dicho?

—¿Que te hace pensar que soy virgen?—

—Olvidalo—me dijo. —¿Tienes alcohol?

—Claro, niño bueno. Vodka.— Me estiré y saque dos botellas de abajo de la cama.

Arqueó una ceja.

Le tiré una botella y yo abrí la mía. Me acerqué al reproductor de música y le pusé play. Sonaba "Bring me to life" de Evanescence.

—¿Que es esto? ¿La banda sonora de vírgenes suicidas?— dijo con irónia. Tenía ganas de pegarle un puñetazo.

—Cierra el pico, imbécil. Esa película es muy buena, y esta banda también— le lanzé una mirada que quería decir : "Insultas-otra-vez-mis-gustos-musicales-y-te-echo-como-a-un-perro".

—Vale— Luego de unas latas de cerveza, se acercó a mí. Estaba un poco mareada y tenía los sentidos nublados. Me atrajo hacia sí, poniendome la mano en la nuca. Nuestros labios se juntaron, nuestras lenguas se tocaron y yo creí que me moriría de un paro cardiorespiratorio. Fuí cayendo sobre el colchón, con el sobre mí. Puse mis manos en su cuello, dejandolas caer por su espalda. Me rozó una pierna y me estremecí. Levanté su remera, y en el mismo instante que sentí el botón de mi pantalón desabrocharse, reaccióne. Abrí los ojos con brusquedad, y empujé su pecho. Separé mi boca de la suya.

—Edward, quítate— le dije, agitada. Él no reparó en mí. Lo empujé más fuerte.

—¡Quítate de encima, idiota!— Edward rodó por la cama y cayó.

—¿Por que coño hiciste eso? Creí que me habías invitado por una razón— prenguntó, confuso, mientras bebía un poco de Vodka.

—Si, pero no para esto. No es lo que quiero—

—Pero yo sí. ¿No basta eso? Ah, ya entiendo. Me usaste para darle celos a Black, ¿verdad?— me dijo. Mierda, me había atrapado. Mentir no se me daba nada bien.

—¿Yo?—

—Si, tú. Y la mayor evidencia es que respondes a mis preguntas con otras— de pronto, se puso sensible. Si, se le caían las lagrimas, y se estaba ahogando en vodka. Tome mi botella y no paré hasta dejarla seca.

El reproductor paso de cd automáticamente, y comenzó a sonar "Hot and Cold" de Katy Perry.

No sé que, ni como sucedió. Lo único que se a ciencia cierta es que en un momento dado, Lucía entró a la habitación y nosotros estabamos bailando la canción con papel higienico como velos de novia, enganchado con broches para pelo.

—Oigan, los vecinos vendrán a quejarse. Bajen la voz, señoritas— dijo Lucía. Edward la miró con cara de ¿que diablos? para luego contestarle, con voz pastosa.

—Soy chico—

—Razón más importante para guardar silencio— dijo guiñandole un ojo.

—Lu, quiere acostarse conmigo, no contigo. Además, tienes tres hijos— le conteste, tambaleandome.

—Si, pero no un marido—

—¡YA!— dije, mientras la empujaba hacia la puerta y la cerraba.

Me tambaleé con fuerza. Mis musculos ya no resistían. Me tiré en la cama, quitandome los pantalones a tirones. Edward se quedó mirando, pero tuvo que distraerse para esquivar una lámpara que sin querer queriendo volaba hacia su cabeza. Juro que no sé como sucedió.

Me acosté, y a los minutos sentí que la cama se hundía bajo su peso. Lo miré. Tenía toda la ropa puesta. Suspiré aliviada.

Noté que me abrazaba y susurraba al aire un:

—Descanza—

Puedo decir que en ese momento me sentí bien. Extrañamente bien.

**oOo**

Me desperté sobresaltada y miré el reloj. Mierda, tendría que estar en la escuela hacia ya una hora. Intente levantarme, pero no pude.

—Idio... Edward, despierta— dije.

Se removió incómodo. Quité su mano y me levanté. Lo empuje hasta tirarlo de la cama.

—¡QUE DEMONIOS!— gritó al despertarse.

—Tenemos que estar en la escuela. YA— mis voz sonó autoritaria. Se levanto enseguida y se puso en posición de firmes.

Bajamos las escaleras corriendo, yo con mi uniforme en la mano. No siquiera me peiné.

—Espera, debo ir a buscar mi uniforme— dijo.

—De acuerdo. Dame las llaves de tu Volvo— le contesté. Me miró desconfiado, pero sacó las llaves de su pantalón.

Las tomé, pero el no las soltaba. Parecía no estar dandose cuenta de lo que hacía. Tiré de ellas hasta quitárselas.

Salimos. Apreté la alarma del volvo, y entré. El ingresó a su casa, saliendo a los pocos minutos.

Se había puesto el uniforme, pero estaba completamente desaliñado.

Yo tuve que ponermelo en el camino, en la parte trasera. En un momento, le pedí un poco de ayuda con el sostén, razón por la cuál tuvo que detenerse y pasarse atrás. Luego retomamos el camino. Llegamos a la escuela y estacionamos. Salimos del auto, acomodandonos los uniformes. Emmett y Rosalie se nos acercaron.

—Chicos, yo se que echarse un polvo de camino a la escuela es súper... ¿pero es necesario hacerlo tan obvio?—

Yo no entendía el porqué, y creo que Edward tampoco. Luego reaccione. Estabamos despeinados, desalineados y apestabamos a alcohol. Me tapé la cara con una mano. Rosalie frunció los labios.

—No te hagas la puritana, Swan— dijo, cruzandose de brazos.

—Cállate, zorra— le contesté. Abrió la boca en señal de indignación. Emmett Y Edward no sabían que hacer.

—Repítelo idiota, y te quedas sin pelo en esa asquerosa cabezita—

—Por si estas sorda, te dije que te callaras, zorra. Mira, tu problema de oidos y tu reputación riman— Rosalie me tomó del cabello, al grito de: ¡Puta, vas a pagarmelas!. Yo le jalé el suyo, y en menos de un minuto le di un puñetazo en la nariz. Edward tiró de mí, y Emmett de Rose, para separarnos.

—¡Voy a hacer que nunca festejes el día de la madre, anoréxica!— le grité. Y al segundo, me dí cuenta de que había metido la pata hasta el fondo del charco. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y se fue corriendo. Emmett me miró con odio y fue trás de ella. Edward me soltó y luego me miró.

—¿Como pudiste decirle eso? Es mi hermana adoptiva, Swan. Jacob tiene razón, eres una perra— me dijo, y se marchó. Pateé el suelo con rabia. Entré a la escuela antes de que cerraran las puertas.

Puto Jacob. ¿Que mierda decía de mi? Le hubiese dicho de todo menos lindo, si no hubiese faltado.

Entré en la clase de Marcus, que aún no había llegado. Cuando entró tenía una bolsa con un logo farmacéutico. Se notaba que dentró tenía pastillas.

—Perdone profesor... ¿pero por que las pastillas?— preguntó Eric Yorkie.

—Mira, te explicaré. Yo tomo unos antidepresivos muy buenos, pero no me dejan dormir. Entonces tomo pastillas para dormir, pero antes de conciliar el sueño comienza a dolerme la cabeza, por eso tomo estas, que hacen que me baje el índice de vitaminas, por eso tomo las vitaminas, que me hacen reacción alérgica, y para que baje la reacción alérgica, tomo estas, que hacen que me deprima sobremanera, entonces el círculo de pastillas vuelve a comenzar— dijo con voz cansina.

Eric lo miró extrañado, al igual que toda la clase.

—Lo sé. Mi vida apesta de veras— con esas palabras confirmó lo que sospechaba. Sentía que la mirada de Edward me fulminaba por detrás.

"La mía igual".

Al salir a almorzar ví a Edward, abrazado a Denali, riendo. Más mierda para mi día.

Cruzaba el pasillo con mís libros, con la intención de guardarlos en el casillero, cuando choqué con alguien. Era Jasper Hale. Ahora que lo veía más de cerca, comprobaba que su hermosura era tal que ni las cicatrizes lograban opacarlas. Recordé lo que había dicho de su hermana.

El se agachó y recogió los libros, para luego devolvermelos gentilmente.

—Bella ¿Verdad?— me preguntó.

—Si— contesté. Estreché su mano.

—Bueno Bella, nos vemos— dijo.

Entré a la siguiente clase. Era con un tal Demetri -que por cierto estaba muy bueno- y trataba de educación sexual.

Súper.

Miré en la planilla. Me tocaba con Jasper. Guau. Edward ingresó del brazo de una putilla, y se sentó junto a Emmett. El odio de sus miradas me perforaba el cuello.

Me senté junto a Jas. Le sonreí.

—Esto si es el destino— dijo. Sonreí aún más. Demetri entró.

—De acuerdo alumnos. Muchos ya se habrán iniciado en su vida sexual, y sabrán que el sexo es una de las mejores cosas que pueden pasarnos.. ¿Si, Edward?— dijo. Se ve que el idiota había levantado la mano.

—Profesor, temo que se equivoca. Swan aún es virgen— Demetri miró su planilla y luego posó sus ojos en mí.

—¿Eso es cierto?— preguntó.

—Él esta convencido que sí, pero en realidad dice eso por que no accedo a acostarme con él ni borracha. Y lo digo en todo el sentido literal de la palabra— contesté. El profesor rió.

—Pero bien que te gustó bailarme desnuda— dijo.

Abrí la boca.

—¡No le bailaba a nadie, y ni siquiera estaba desnuda!— Demetrí rió, y yo descargue toda mí furia contra Edward, arrojándole el libro de kamasutra en la cabeza. Demetri me mandó a dirección de inmediato. Cuando entré, ví a Heidi sentada en un sillón.

Me senté a su lado. Me miró.

—¿Por que estas aquí?— me preguntó.

—En resumen: le arrojé un libro el libro de kamasutra en la cabeza a Edward Cullen. ¿Y tú?— chocó palmas conmigo y luego habló.

—Demetri fue al auto de Aro a buscar su chaqueta nueva y nos encontramos. El ambiente no dió para más y terminamos en el auto. Parece ser que luego, mi tanga quedo en el Chaleco, y cuando Sulpicia, la esposa de Aro, fue a recoger el celular que había olvidado, la entontró. Aro sigue durmiendo en una tienda de campaña dentro de su oficina. Yo no salí tan mal parada— me mostró una GRAN mechón de cabello, atado con una cinta. —Lo enmarcaré y colgaré junto al de mi ex novia— concluyó. Abrí los ojos.

—¿Sales con chicas? Yo me he besado con algunas, claro, estando ebría, pero no recuerdo como fué— respondí.

—Ahora no te veo ebría, Swan, ¿Quieres probar?— dijo.

Enarqué una ceja.

**oOo**

—Entonces, Jane— dijo Aro. —¿Por que demonios le rompiste la muñeca a Crowley?—

—Tú no entiendes. Me tocó el trasero; no pude resistirme a hacerle trizas la mano— Aro meneó la cabeza, sintiendose frustado.

—Ya no te reconozco, hija. ¿Qué son esos borcegos negros, esos mitones de red y el labial vino? Yo no te compré eso—

—Es ropa. Y la robé de una tienda. Pero no te preocupes viejito, podría darte un infarto y aún no te puedes morir— le dijo Jane.

—De acuerdo hija. Vete. Pero dime que no volveras a golpear/matar a alguien—

—Si papá— dijo Jane, saliendo de espalda, cruzando los dedos detrás de esta.

Cuando volteó, su boca se desencajó. Bella y Heidi estaban besandose como si fuera el último día del resto de sus vidas.

Aro salió, para llamar a la próxima castigada, y se encontró con la escenita. Jane sacó el celular del bolsillo, filmando todo.

—¡CHICAS!— gritó Aro, pero ellas no le obedecieron.

—En 5 minutos estará en PornTube**(1)**— dijo la chica emocionada.

—Entra Demetri— dijo Aro, y Heidi cayó del sillón. Jane se echó a reír.

**5 minutos después**

—¡Bésense, bésense perras!— Edward miraba fijamente la pantalla donde se reproducía el video, mientras, digamos, se divertía con su cuerpo. —¡Oh por Dios! ¡Son Bella y Heidi!— Edward cayó hacia atrás, impactado. Alice entró en la sala de computación sin darse cuenta y lo saludó. Cuando vió la pantalla del computador y la posición de su hermano, gritó. Edward se subió los pantalones como pudo.

—Edward, yo vengo a ver que haces como una buena hermana, y te encuentro con las manos en la masa— agudizó la vista y luego miró a Edward. —¿Esas no son Heidi y Bells?— preguntó. Edward se paró y luego se pasó una mano por el cabello. Mierda.

* * *

**(1) **_El original era Youporn (existe) pero para que la red de video XXX no nos acuse de plagio, es PornTube XD_

**Un chap bastante ''emocionante'' para compensar la tardanza.  
**

**Sophie y Effy**

**Bezitoz'x vampiricos**


	7. Rescate, karma y ¡Willy Wonka!

**Disclaimer: Todos, todos los personajes son de S. (Morgan) Meyer, Menos algunas relaciónes. Si alguien dice lo contrario se la verá con nosotras. *cara de ternura absoluta*.**

**Aviso: OoC en los personajes y esta historia es un AU.**

**"Dark High School"**-

-

By: Fanny de cullen: Te Amo Fanny, Mi Bizcochito! (L) **S.**

y CyanideSweet: Te amo Sophie

Caramelito (L)** F.**

* * *

No había podido evitar las insinuaciones de los chicos de la escuela y también de algunas chicas, después de que se enteraron que salía con Heidi. Incluso Dimitri volteaba a vernos de ves en cuando. El pequeño incidente en la dirección me había hecho popular de la noche a la mañana, no era como si me importara. Rosalie me daba una mirada fría cada vez que me veía. Esa mañana me atreví a encararla.

-¿Qué tienes en mi contra?

La empuje contra los casilleros y varias personas voltearon a vernos, una chica que se pintaba los ojos como si fuera una prostituta de segunda comenzó a gritar pelea.

-Quieres lo que yo tengo, mi popularidad.

Esta bien, sabía que Rosalie tenía un desorden alimenticio y que posiblemente eso le afectara las neuronas pero, ¿su popularidad?, eso no me importaba en lo absoluto.

-También quieres mi puesto como la capitana de las porristas.

Esta era la gota que derramo el vaso, como si yo quisiera ser una estupida porrista y saltar con una falda corta animando al estupido de Emmett.

-Rosalie, métete tu popularidad por el…

Escuche una voz fuerte a mis espaldas y un claro "Señorita Swan". Genial, me habían atrapado.

Me enviaron a dirección mientras Aro me contaba su historia de cómo por culpa de mi "noviecita", su esposa le había pedido el divorcio_. _Biología paso lentamente, Edward no dejaba de mostrarme el video de Heidi y yo besándonos, lo había descargado a su iphone y disfrutaba reproducirlo una y otra vez.

Mi siguiente clase era historia, la impartía Felix. Cuando entre a la clase el estaba en medio de su discurso. Me senté al lado de Jasper procurando no distraerlo.

-¡Los malditos ingleses nos invadieron! ¡Maldito Carlos V, Arderás en el infierno!

Félix subió encima de su escritorio derribando todo lo que estaba sobre el.

-¡Hijos de Perra, Voy a matarlos! ¡Abajo el fascismo! ¡Hitler se que aun vives, iré a por ti!

El bajo de un salto quedando frente al pizarrón, dándonos la espalda. Esta era, posiblemente, la clase mas divertida de todas.

-¡Los malditos confederados!- Apenas dijo esto Jasper se levanto bruscamente de la silla.

-Mi soldado-susurré

- Siempre cargo mi navaja conmigo, si llego a ver a un maldito confederado algún día ¡Le cortare las bolas y las usare de llavero o de dados para auto!

Jasper se sentó intentando llamar la atención lo menos posible y yo solté una risita de la cual Felix no se percato ya que fue apañada por una carcajada de Mike.

-¿Te parece gracioso Newton?

El se acerco a Mike y le dio una mirada de los mil demonios.

- ¿Eres confederado?-le pregunte a Jasper- Quizá necesite una bola-llavero.

Jasper bajo la cabeza sonrojándose, antes de pudiera decirle algo Felix habló nuevamente.

-La maldita crisis económica, Obama, sácanos de la miseria Obama. Te lo pido dios negro, por algo vote por ti. Eso me recuerda, cuando vayan a votar, recuerden que reprobaran si no lo hacen por su país.

Erick, el empollón de ajedrez, levantó la mano hasta que después de cinco minutos Felix le dió la palabra.

-Nosotros no podemos votar, somos menores.

-Maldito gobierno de mierda.

* * *

Bella se recostó a un costado de la piscina. Tenía un bikini negro, con detalles grises. Se puso bronceador, y se acomodó con la intención de disfrutar de uno de los pocos días soleados de Forks. La cocinera estaba comprando los víveres mientras que el ama de llaves tenia un resfriado que la dejaría en cama al menos un día mas. Era tan relajante estar sola, se dio la vuelta y momento, el bronceador cayó al agua. Mierda.

Bella intentó cogerlo, pero este ya se había hundido. Estiró el brazo aún más dentro del agua. Se resbaló trágicamente con el borde y cayó al agua. Gritó. No sabía nadar. Salió a flote una vez. Carajo, le había agarrado un maldito calambre. Se hundió dos veces más. Jasper, que había salido al balcón para tomar aire fresco, vio unos brazos agitándose. Bella se hundió por última vez. Jasper corrió lo más rápido que pudo, se quitó la camiseta en el trayecto, y se arrojó al agua sin más. Bella descansaba en el fondo, durmiendo en los cálidos brazos del agua. La tomó de un brazo y la sacó. La recostó en el césped y le dio respiración boca a boca.

Bella escupió toda el agua, sin abrir los ojos. Jasper la tomó con cuidado, entró en su casa y la dejó en su cuarto. Se sentó en el borde de la cama. ¿Por que no reaccionaba? Tocó sus labios con los suyos, llenando los pulmones de Swan de aire. Lo que no esperaba Jasper era que Bella abriera los ojos con brusquedad en eso momento. Pensaría que era un depravado.

—Por Dios, casi muero— dijo, respirando con dificultad. Jasper rió por el comentario, y le quitó un mechón de cabello de la cara. —Llama a Heidi, Jazz— le pidió, y Jasper lo hizo. Volvió a sentarse en la cama —Dice que vendrá en una hora, que no puede librarse de los plastas de sus padres— comentó Jazz.

—Jasper, me salvaste. ¿Como puedo retribuírtelo?— la castaña preguntó.

—Bells, ibas a morir. No podía hacer otra cosa que salvarte. No necesitas pagarme nada— dijo Jasper. Bella lo jaló de la remera, y se le subió encima, a horjadas.

—Pide lo que quieras. Anda, no seas tímido— se soltó el cabello. Jasper le pasó una mano por la mejilla.

—Me sentiría un aprovechador si te pidiera algo así. No haremos nada que no quieras— dijo Jazz. Era tan tierno. Bella se inclinó, hasta que sus respiraciones se mezclaron con facilidad.

—Jasper, quiero besarte. Quiero tocarte, y que tú me toques. Quiero sentir tu cuerpo amarrado al mío mientras hacemos el amor— Jasper tragó saliva. El la deseaba. Mucho.

Bella lo besó con suavidad y él ya no pudo resistirse. Tenerla arriba suyo, besándolo, semidesnuda, no ayudaba para nada.

Jasper toco su espalda con las yemas de los dedos, trazando el recorrido de su columna. Bella se estremeció. Jasper le correspondió el beso.

Era tan dulce y salvaje a la vez...

* * *

Edward bajó del auto, y vió una camisa muy familiar en el suelo. Demasiado familiar. Se acercó a la casa de Bella y se encontró con la puerta de la casa de abierta. No pudo resistir la curiosidad, así que entró. Su cerebro hizo un clic. ¡LA CAMISA ERA DE JASPER!

Jasper semidesnudo en la casa de Bella + Padres de Bella fuera + Bella en casa = ¡OH POR DIOS!

Edward sacó el celular de su bolsillo y marcó el número de su hermano.

—¿Jasper?— preguntó Edward con un hilo de voz.

Bella soltó una risita —No—

—¿Bella, que estas haciendo? ¿Por que tienes el celular de Jasper?—

Edward subió las escaleras esperando encontrar a su hermano en una situación decente. Jugando al parchís, o algo así.

—Probablemente nada que te intere...¡Oh Jasper, por Dios, Si!...interese Cullen— dijo Bella, jadeando.

Escucho gemidos atrás de una puerta con una placa donde podía leerse Bella, ya que el resto del nombre estaba tachado con marcador.

—Eres una zorra—

— ¿Por que?—

—Estas cogiendote a Jasper, cuando deberías estar montándome a mí— Edward escupió las palabras. Porque todos podían tenerla, pero el no podía ponerle ni un dedo encima. Edward jamás había usado la palabra injusto en su vida, pero esto lo sacaba de sus cabales.

—No olvides el cloruro de sodio para biología— Bella arrojó el celular, este golpeó el estéreo y el estéreo se encendió.

Comenzó a sonar "I gotta feeling" de Black Eyes Peas. Edward comenzó aporrear la puerta de la habitación de Bella.

—¡Jasper, se que estas ahí! ¡Sal ahora!— Aguardó unos segundos, pero solo escuchaba gemidos y gritos tales como "¡Oh si, más!. —Escúchame Jasper... Voy a castrarte. Castraré a tu mujer, castraré a tus hijos, incluso si adoptas. Castraré a tú puta madre...—

—Es también tu madre, idiota— gritó Heidi. Edward se pasó una mano por la cara. ¿También Heidi estaba ahí? Su hermano tenia un gran karma.

Ya habían pasado varias horas y Edward decidió sentarse en la sala de Bella a esperar a Jasper. Después de la larga espera escucho pasos en la escalera.

-Fue divertido-gritó Heidi.

Con el cabello despeinado y la blusa a medio abrochar quedaba claro que había sido mas que divertido.

-Oye Heidi- esta se volteó cuando Bella la llamo- Olvidaste esto.

Bella le lanzo un pequeño bulto de ropa que ella atrapo ágilmente, y luego le envió un tiró un beso con la mano. Edward no pudo distingir lo que era el bulto, hasta que vio a Heidi ponerse la tanga de animal print.

-Más te vale irte tortolito- Heidi volteó a ver a Edward, se acerco seductoramente hacia el y lo besó- Esos dos no van a salir de ahí en un largo rato.

Edward tomó a Heidi de la mano y pusó su mejor cara. -Bésame otra vez, Heidi- dijo. Heidi lo dudó un momento.

-Depende, ¿Tienes tequila?- preguntó.

-Cerveza- contestó, extrañado.

-Lastima Cullen, hoy no podrá ser- dijo, y se marcho.

Edward entro a su casa con la cabeza baja, no podía creer que esto le sucediera a el. Esme estaba en la cocina preparando la cena.

-¿No has visto a Jasper?

-Esta cogiendo con la vecina.

Esme rió con fuerza.

-Eres un bromista, si lo vez dile que ponga su ropa en el cesto de la lavandería.

Edward estaba apunto de irse a dormir cuando recordó algo.

-Por cierto mamá- ella giro la cabeza atenta a las palabras de su hijo- Siento haber dicho eso-

La cara de confusión de Esme en esos momentos era de lujo. Esme preparaba su famosa salsa a la boloñesa para la cena. Rosalie habia escuchado lo que Edward dijo ¿En realidad Jasper estaba con la zorra descarada de Swan? Rosalie no podia creerlo, salio de su casa tan rapido como sus piernas le permitian y entro a casa de Bella. Subio las escaleras pero no tuvo que llegar hasta la habitacion de su vecina. Ella podia escuchar claramente la voz de su hermano. Salio de ahi en estado de shock, ¿como habia podido traicionarla?, con esa...esa...perra estupida.

Esme se extraño cuando Rosalie llego lanzando chispas por doquier. Su enojo era tan grande que por unos momentos penso que explotaria.

-Rose, ¿has visto a Jasper?

La voz de su madre adoptiva trajo a Rosalie de vuelta al mundo de los vivos. ¿Jasper?

-Ese traidor esta revolcandose con la zorra descarada y manipuladora que tenemos por vecina.

Esme no podia entender ¿Por que todo el mundo le decia eso?

Emmett estaba en el balcon de Edward buscando su equipo deportivo, su madre solia confundir las cosas entre ambos. Lo soprendio completamente ver a el puritano de Jasper con Bella-ardiente-Swan. Emmett tenia una perfecta vista al cuarto de Bella y ella olvido cerrar las cortinas. La emocion del chico lo hacia parecer un niño de cinco años junto al arbol de navidad. Bajo corriendo las escaleras buscando a su madre por toda la casa.

-Esme, ¿a que no adivinas con quien se esta acostando Jasper?

¿Emmett tambien?. Esto era el colmo, Esme tiro la cuchara con la que mezclaba la salsa y salio de ahi gritando cosas como "No puede ser posible" y "Me toman por imbecil".

Carlisle entro a la cocina completamente despreocupado con esa paciencia que lo caracterizaba, contemplo toda la escena en silencio para despues regañar a Emmett.

-Lo que le hiciste a tu madre no esta bien hijo, te toca preparar la cena como castigo- Carlisle estaba apunto de irse cuando recordo la ultima vez que uno de sus hijos habia cocinado, Rosalie habia mandado a toda la familia al hospital- Por cierto, Emm, si me intoxico por culpa de tu comida, te borro del testamento.

Emmett no podia comprender, ¿Que habia hecho mal?.

Rosalie limaba sus uñas pensando en mil y una formas de torturar a su gemelo, habia decidido bajar a la cocina a buscar a alguien que la ayudara en su diabolico plan. Encontro a Emmett mezclando frente a la estufa.

-Emmett que estas ha...

El se dio la vuelta con una expresion de extrema seriedad en el rostro.

-!No me interrumpas Rosalie¡ !Si mato a Carlisle voy a quedar en la calle¡- Emmett estaba completamente alterado- !Demonios, puse un gramo mas de pimienta sobre lo debido, arruiné todo¡

El momento de la cena llegó, Carlisle tenia una revista medica, la cual leia con extremo interes. Emmett sirvio la comida como un cheff a el peor critico del mundo. Con extrema precaución y armonia.

Carlisle ni siquiera despego la vista de su lectura cuando probó un bocado de la comida de Emmett.

-Hijo, esto esta...

-Carlisle, perdóname por favor, no fue mi intencion- Emmett habia perdido completamente la razon, se levanto de la mesa y señalo con su gran mano a Rosalie- Todo fue su culpa , ella me distrajo.

Emmett salio de alli sin nisiquiera probar su plato, Carlisle miro a toda la familia.

-Iba a decir que esto es delicioso.

Edward no podia dejar de contar los minutos, ¿cuanto más estaria su hermano en casa de Bella?. Las suplicas de Edward fueron respondidas cuando se encontro cara a cara con su hermano.

-Jasper, no me digas, ¿estabas acostandote con la vecina?.

Preguntó Esme con calma mientras se servia un poco de ensalada. Jasper se puso pálido y bajo su mirada al suelo.

-Esa broma es casi tan patética como que Rosalie es anorexica.

Rosalie tomo aire de pronto y dejo de respirar, afortunadamente Esme solo bromeaba.

-¿En donde estabas?-Pregunto Carlisle

-Eh...yo...tu sabes...en ese lugar.

Carlisle seguia leyendo su revista con un gesto despreocupado mientras Edward y Rose lo miraban con furia.

-¿Con quien?- preguntó Edward.

-Eh.... con nadie. ¿Porque se meten en mi vida? ¡No me tienen confianza! ¡Dejenme solo!

Edward enarcó una ceja mientras Esme lo veia preocupada. No entendia que le pasaba a su hijo.

-Jasper, yo solo...

-¿Tu solo que Esme? ¡Dejame en paz!, me largo con Bella, ella me entiende.

Edward tomo el brazo de Jasper con fuerza impidiendo que se fuera.

-Tu no vas a ningun lado pinocho.

Carlisle seguia disfrutando la comida de Emmett.

-Edward, deja en paz a tu hermano.

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, ¿el lo molestaba?, Edward no pudo seguir pensando porque un puñetazo se impacto contra su rostro.

Los hermanos comenzaron a pelear como dos animales, no podian dejar de golpearse. Edward tomo a Jasper de la camisa y lo lanzo sobre la vajilla que el rey de Taylandia le regalo a Esme.

Esme estuvo apunto de arrancarse el cabello a tirones cuando vio su preciada vajilla hacerse añicos.

-¡Dejen de pelear ahora!-grito completamente histerica.

-Niños, obedescan su madre.

Carlisle parecia estar absorto a todo lo que sucedia en el comedor, Rosalie limaba sus uñas y Esme estaba al borde del colapso.

-¡Seras hijo de puta Jasper!

Edward lo lanzó contra la pared.

-¡Puta sera la imbecil que te pario!

Ahora si tenian un problema, se habian metido con Esme. Lo siguiente que ambos supieron fue que estaban en una tienda de campaña en el jardin. Esme les lanzo una cobija.

-Y agradescan que la puta de su madre se acosto con el gerente de la tienda para conseguirla gratis. Les daria otra cosa pero debo irme a trabajar, porque soy una cualquiera.

El sarcasmo de Esme era tan palpable que podia cortarse con un cuchillo. Ni Edward ni Jasper se atrevían a mirarla a los ojos. Ninguno de los dos habló, se recostaron en la tienda de campaña y al poco tiempo Jasper se quedo dormido.

-Vaya, eso en realidad fue patetico.

Bella se asomaba desde el balcon mirando a Edward.

-Puedes dormir en mi casa si quieres.

Edward no respondió, simplemente giró la mirada.

-Vamos Cullen, tengo drogas, alcohol, lo que tu quieras. Soy como Willy Wonka.

Edward tenia una gran lucha en su interior, sabia que ella solo queria llevarlo hasta los limites insospechados del placer para probar que era fragil ante sus brazos. Pero la deseaba tanto.

-Vamos Cullen, se que lo quieres. Además, duermo sin sostén.

Despues de escuchar eso Edward no lo dudo al salir de la tienda.

-Lo siento Jasper, el que se duerme, pierde.

* * *

**Bueno chicos, aqui esta en nuevo capi, recuerden que la idea es originalmente de la Corporacion Gemeeli rebelde vampira y gemeli fiestera vampira la mejor gemelidad.**

**http://dhs -rol .foroactivo .net (sin el espacio...direccion corregida)  
Te encanta DHS? ¿Te gustaria se algun personaje de esta escuela? Ahora puedes hacerlo, con el foro rol de DHS totalmente creado por las gemelis vampiras.**


	8. Lo hecho está hecho, ¡ayuda!

**Disclaimer: Todos, todos los personajes son de S. (Morgan) Meyer, Menos algunas relaciónes. Si alguien dice lo contrario se la verá con nosotras. *cara de ternura absoluta*.**

**Aviso: OoC en los personajes y esta historia es un AU.**

**"Dark High School"**-

-

By: Glambicion: Te Amo Effy, Mi Bizcochito! (L) **S.**

y CyanideSweet: Te amo Sophie

Caramelito (L)** E.**

* * *

Antes de que pudiera darme cuenta ya se encontraba a mi lado. Sonreí con suficiencia ante su rapidez y me acerque asegurándome de que mis pechos rozaran contra él.

— ¿Tienes prisa Cullen? Porque a mi me gusta disfrutar las cosas tanto como pueda y la prisa no ayuda mucho a eso.

Tragó saliva y llevó su mano a mi cintura pero me separe antes de que el pudiera disfrutar el contacto. Moví mis caderas al ritmo de la música, sonaba _"lo hecho está hecho"_ de Shakira, podía sentir su mirada clavándose en mi espalda. Me giré para sorprenderlo pero él no desvío la mirada. Idiota.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quieres el baile del vientre?

—Eso me encantaría.

Se acerco con la mirada fija en mis ojos, llevó sus manos a mis caderas y de pronto su tacto quemo mi piel desnuda. Las movía con lentitud en un suave baile. Mi cerebro me decía que me alejara y supuse que lo mejor sería obedecerlo pero eso no significaba que lo dejaría sin sufrir.

Di la vuelta dejando mi trasero a la altura de su entrepierna y continúe con el vaivén prácticamente frotándome contra él. Dejo salir un gruñido pero me acerco aun más y ahí pude sentir el enorme bulto que se había formado en su entrepierna. Mi rostro busco el suyo, tenía una sonrisa idiota, Edward creía que ganó.

—Si quieres un baile ve a un motel con la imbécil de Tanya—Me separé dejándolo con su pequeño problema y señale la ducha—El agua fría es la llave izquierda.

El me dio un gesto furioso.

— ¿Para qué me invitaste entonces? No creo que tengas una mejor idea que el sexo con Edward Cullen.

Sonrío con altanería, era un ególatra.

—En realidad si la tengo.

Me puse unos jeans ajustados y una blusa morada con unos tacones altos, tome una chaqueta de cuero que marcaba mis curvas y salí de ahí con Edward pisándome los talones. Le avisé a Lucia que saldría por unos días, le dije que no me esperara. Saque el auto de la cochera y conduje a alta velocidad. Edward levantó una ceja cuando salimos del Forks.

—En casi todos los estados esto se considera secuestro.

Yo reí, no arruinaría mi buen humor por nada del mundo. En estos momentos la idea más genial de todo el universo llegó a mi mente y si tenía que secuestrarlo para llevarla a cabo lo haría.

— ¿Qué pasa Cullen? ¿Te preocupa el castigo de mami? Edward es un niño bueno.

Miró por fuera de la ventana, era de noche y solo podían verse las luces del camino pasando a gran velocidad. Calló por unos minutos observando el paisaje.

— ¿A dónde vamos?

Sonreí acelerando.

—Las Vegas.

* * *

Desperté con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, el mundo me daba vueltas. No tenía ganas de levantarme, así que dí un par de vueltas en la cama para volverme a dormir, y en ese momento me di cuenta de tres cosas. Primero, Mis sábanas no son rosadas, Segundo, el cabezal de mi cama no tiene forma de corazón y tercero, ¡No suelo dormir junto a Edward!

Oh Dios, oh Dios, oh Dios, ¿que te he hecho para que me odies así? No me atreví a mirar bajo las sabanas, por estaba segura de mi desnudez. Intenté no gritar del horror, así que me dí vuelta ignorando el rostro apacible del imbécil al dormir y abracé la almohada. Sobre la mesa de noche había una bandeja con el desayuno servido y una nota.

_Cortesía del hotel para los señores Cullen._

En ese momento tuve que gritar.

— ¿¡Nos casamos!?— no, no podía, ¡tenía diecisiete años, joder! Edward gruñó y lo golpeé en el brazo mientras sostenía con la otra la sábana contra mi pecho. Se dio vuelta con cara de poco amigos.

—Por supuesto que no, teníamos que decir algo y fue lo primero que pensé.

— ¿No pudiste decir que era tu hermana?— pregunté; estaba desesperándome.

—Es que a diferencia de ti, yo pienso que el incesto no se ve bien en público— respondió con una sonrisa ladina y fruncí la boca cuando noté su cabello broncíneo despeinado. Lo hacía ver tan sexy. Antes de pensar otra estupidez más me levanté de la cama de un salto, recogí mi ropa del suelo y me encerré en el baño.

Abrí el grifo de agua caliente, que me relajó al instante. Cogí la grotesca esponja en forma de corazón (los dueños del hotel no eran muy creativos a mi parecer) y cuando me froté la cadera descubrí algo que no tendría que estar allí. Una mancha. Más bien una legenda. Pedí a Dios que no fuera lo que yo pensaba que era. Pero lo era.

_Yo amo a EdwC_

Me habían tatuado su nombre. ¡Me lo había tatuado! Volví a gritar.

— ¡Edward!— entró como bólido en el baño y no pude evitar mirarlo de pies a cabeza. Mierda.

— ¿Qué, qué pasa?— preguntó, mirando hacia todos lados.

—Quítate la sabana.

—Bella, yo sabía que en algún momento ibas a pedirme...—no terminó de hablar pues lo miré con el ceño fruncido y se volteó servil. Y ahí estaba.

_Yo amo a BellS._

Me tapé la cara con las manos. Mátenme. Edward se lo estaba tomando muy tranquilo, decía que era henna**(1)** y saldría en unas semanas. Pero yo quería que saliera ahora.

Se veía muy entretenido observando su cuerpo en el espejo.

—Sal de aquí Cullen— le dije y me sonrió con suficiencia.

—Anoche no querías que saliera de ti, bonita— me respondió, así que le arrojé el jabón en la cabeza y salió, acusándome de violenta.

Seguí bañándome, mientras del otro lado de la puerta Edward hablaba. ¿Es que no podía cerrar la boca? Por supuesto que no, era Edward Cullen.

—No sé porque estas tan agresiva, anoche no te quejabas tanto— espetó.

Si volvía a decir "anoche no..." lo golpearía duro en la entrepierna.

— ¡Te dije que no estaba consiente!— le grité, mientras me frotaba la cadera con la esponja. Quería que esta porquería saliera de una vez.

— ¿Estas en el pre-menstrual?—Abrí la boca a mas no poder—Por que si estas, quiero que sepas que yo no juzgo. Alice y Esme están así a veces. Rose vive así. Pero el punto es que si necesitas unas sesiones de sexo relajante, yo estaré...

Idiota y mil veces idiota. Cerré la llave, no tenía caso intentar darse un baño así.

— ¡No quiero sexo relajante!— me envolví en la toalla y salí chorreando agua. Lo apunté con el índice dándole una mirada severa—No quiero sexo relajante, ni sexo casual, ni sexo premeditado. No quiero coger contigo.

El me dio una mirada confundida y yo simplemente rodé los ojos intentando que me dejara pasar pero no se movió.

—¿Por qué no? Soy el sueño de toda chica; guapo, sexy, intelectual— lo miré y enarqué una ceja cuando dijo lo último. ¿Intelectual? Jamás lo había demostrado mucho, sino todo lo contrario.

—Vete al infierno— le contesté, entrecerrando los ojos.

—Solo si tú me acompañas, preciosa— susurró, y acto seguido me fui a vestir, dejándolo con la palabra en la boca.

Luego de que se dio una ducha (yo supongo), salimos del Cesar Palace. Subimos al auto y el cogió con la punta de los dedos un revoltijo de encaje negro. Mis bragas. Se las arrebaté y las metí en la guantera. Me palmeó la pierna.

—Pobre Bella, pasó la mejor noche de su vida y no puede recordarla— lo miré con una mueca de asco y le corrí la mano mientras aceleraba.

—Guárdate la mano en el bolsillo Cullen— respondí, rodando los ojos.

* * *

El viaje a casa fue algo sin contratiempos, más que ese puesto de burritos a mitad de la carretera. Edward insistió en que el burrito tenía algo extraño y treinta minutos después el tuvo que orillar el auto para bajarse a vomitar.

—Oh pobre, ¿estas bien?-dije con dulzura fingida. Era grandioso ver como el karma se cobraba sus estúpidas bromas—Desde ahora yo conduzco.

Debo decir que maneje deprisa apropósito, especialmente ante el rostro de Edward en cada curva. Lamentablemente el promedio de llegada era de veintiún horas con cuarenta idos minutos y con las paradas de Edward llevábamos mucho más que eso. Comencé a dormitar frente al volante cuando Cullen lo detuvo antes de que se desviara de la ruta.

—Sera mejor si descansamos.

Levanté una ceja a pesar del sueño y lo mire como si me hubiera dicho que hay vida en Marte.

— ¿Acaso ves algún hotel? Estamos en medio de la carretera y debe de ser cerca de la una de la madrugada, ¿Dónde se supone que descansaremos?

El negó con la cabeza pero sonreía, se veía mucho mejor que hacia un rato, al parecer la intoxicación ya había pasado.

—Me subestimas, querida némesis. Oríllate.

Hice lo que me pidió con una expresión desconcertada, ¿en verdad creía que dormiría sobre mi sweater en el asiento del conductor? El bajó del auto y lo seguí hasta la cajuela.

—Mi volvo es la mejor arma para las conquistas y cuando de eso se trata siempre vengo preparado.

Abrió la portezuela dejándome ver un edredón azul, una larga tira de condones de sabores y una lata de crema chantillí, tome la ultima.

— ¿Enserió?

El solo rio, sacó la colchoneta y volvió a entrar al auto.

—A Tanya le encanta.

La imagen de él y su patética novia cruzo por mi mente, asco.

—En realidad no necesito saber los detalles sucios en cuanto a la zorra de tu novia y a ti se refiere.

Lanzó la colchoneta al asiento trasero y antes de que subiera me acorralo contra la puerta.

—Algún día te invitare a comer banana split-dijo con una sucia sonrisa.

Me lo quite de encima y entre enojada, ¿todo lo que el decía debía tener doble sentido? Al parecer sí.

—Ni aunque tuviera cocaína en el cerebro.

Cullen era el caso más extraño de retraso mental que había visto. Podía parecer inteligente, actuar de la manera más sexy e incluso usar el sarcasmo conmigo pero en el fondo yo sabía que su intelecto no sería superior a los cincuenta puntos en una prueba de IQ.

—Buenas Noches, Cullen.

El me dio una sonrisa torcida.

—Buenas Noches, Swan. Se que seran buenas porque soñaras conmigo.

Rodé los ojos.

-Narcisita.

El rió.


	9. Sorpresas y problemas, gran convinacion

**Disclaimer: Todos, todos los personajes son de S. (Morgan) Meyer.  
**

**Aviso: OoC en los personajes y esta historia es un AU.**

**"Dark High School"**-

-

By: Glambicion: Te Amo Effy, Mi Bizcochito! (L) **S.**

y CyanideSweet: Te amo Sophie

Caramelito (L)** E.**

* * *

Después de un largo viaje, en el que amenace a Cullen con la posibilidad de dejarlo sin descendencia si seguía con sus insinuaciones, llegamos a Forks. Debo decir que me sorprendió ver a la policía fuera de mi casa, Lucia estaba ahí. Varias escenas recorrieron mi mente en menos de un segundo, tal vez un psicópata entro a la casa y la asesinó, pobre mujer, sus pobres hijos; cuando Cullen bajó del auto comprendí que nada le sucedió a Lucia. Esme se lanzó a sus brazos llorando desconsolada, la policía pareció perder interés al verme bajar.

-Otra escapada de adolescentes-escuche murmurar a uno y lo mire con el ceño fruncido.

Yo no me escape con Cullen…bueno, técnicamente lo hice pero eso no les daba derecho a juzgarme, además ni siquiera tuvimos…mierda, era la típica joven que se fugaba con el vecino. Mi mente intento hacerme sentir mejor diciendo que al menos no nos casamos pero recordé la nota _Cortesía para los señores Cullen_, pudo ser una mentira pero en ese momento sentí pena de mi misma.

-Creí que te habían secuestrado.

Esme volvió con su llanto apoyándose en el hombro de Edward, los policías se fueron y yo simplemente me recargue en el volvo para disfrutar el espectáculo. Edward rodeó a su madre en un abraso.

-Estoy bien, tranquila.

En ese momento la señora Cullen se alejo de su abraso, el espectáculo comenzaba.

-Si estás bien puedes entonces explicarme ¿Dónde estabas? Pude haber sufrido un infarto al enterarme de tu ausencia, Jasper dijo que no te sintió salir-dijo la mujer con un gesto colérica-Así que lo primero que cruzo por mi mente fue la imagen de mi pobre bebé siendo secuestrado mientras mi otro hijo era drogado para que no se diera cuenta de nada. ¡Ni una sola llamada! ¡Pudiste al menos haber dejado un mensaje en la contestadora!

Edward balbuceo intentando decir algo mientras yo me limite a reír en silencio ante la escena.

-¡No intentes justificarte, jovencito!

El suspiró. Miré a Esme preguntándome como una mujer tan apacible podía asumir esa faceta en cuestión de segundos. Dos teorías vinieron a mi mente, la primera era un trastorno bipolar fuero fue desechada enseguida, la segunda era la más lógica, y es que ser haber parido a los Cullen y ser madre adoptiva de los Hale es razón de más para tener cambios de humor.

-Estaba con Bella en Las Vegas disfrutando de sexo caliente en el Cesar Palace **(1)**

Abrí la boca desmesuradamente, era un idiota. El cerebro de su mente pareció procesarlo unos segundos antes de hablar.

-No culpes a la inocente de Bella por tus acciones, ya es demasiado con que Rosalie se la pase escribiendo "sesenta formas para reducir a Isabella Swan a una pila de bazofia"-dijo citando el libro que su hija había comenzad-Realmente es creativo de su parte, aunque no entiendo su odio hacía la dulce Bella.

Esta vez fueron mis ojos los que se abrieron, Rosalie era una perra, aunque eso ya lo sabía.

-Voy a matar a la estúpida-susurré.

La señora Cullen volvío al sermon hacía Edward y pero no preste atencion a la mayoria, pensaba en mi forma de vengarme de "Rose"

-!Debo poner barrotes en tu ventana¡-gritó Esme.

-¡Ni siquiera estaba en mi cuarto, era una puta tienda de campaña en el patio!

-¡Pues pondre barrotes en el patio si es necesario!

* * *

Mi tacón golpeaba impaciente contra el suelo en una perfecta sincronía. Podía escuchar las manecillas del reloj, ese insoportable tic-tac. Me levanté de la cama para ir al baño. Tenía un problema, lo sabía. Hacía lo imposible para intentar contenerme pero siempre era el mismo resultado. Me incliné sobre el lavabo vomitando todo lo que ingerí esta tarde. No había sido mucho, solo un plato de ensalada cesar pero sentía cada caloría adhiriéndose a mi cuerpo. El acido gastrico quemaba mi garganta.

La sensación comenzó a desaparecer lentamente, pero nunca se iba por completo. Cepille mis dientes por casi quince minutos. No quería dejar ningún rastro de mi oscuridad. Eran cerca de las doce de la noche y por más que me acostaba en la cama no podía dormir.

Debía hacer algo para irme. Tome un par de píldoras y las trague en seco. Quería desaparecer. Simplemente olvidarlo todo. No solo lo deseaba, en este momento era una necesidad. Poco a poco comenzaron a surtir efecto. Lo veía todo de una manera grandiosa. La luna se abría paso entre las estrellas multiplicando la luz en la habitación.

Me recosté en el suelo y comencé a reír, lo sentía todo multiplicado por diez. La brisa que entraba por la ventana. Cada rayo de luz en la habitación brillaba cien veces más fuerte a mis ojos. Pero el efecto pasaría, y volvería a la oscuridad. Necesitaba más.

Dos líneas de cocaína estuvieron frente a mí de un momento a otro. No tenía idea de cómo llegue a la cama o porque tenía una navaja entre mis manos. Poco importaba. Abrí el cajón de la mesita de noche y saque un billete de cien dólares. Lo enrolle con rapidez, cuanto menos tardara sería mejor. Aspire una línea de una sola vez y estuve segura que mordí mi lengua. La sensación siempre era indescriptible. Como un globo aerostático encendiéndose en mi interior. Un cosquilleo placentero en mi nuca me hizo girar la cabeza hacia atrás. Tome el tabique de mi nariz con fuerza y volví a aspirar. Mi espalda de arqueo contra la cama ante el contacto de la coca con mi cuerpo. Aun quedaba una línea. Repetí el proceso con entusiasmo y sentí los dedos de mis pies enroscarse cuando inhale el resto.

Todo era mucho mejor ahora, mejor que hace algunas horas. Ya no tenía problemas, mi vida era perfecta. No podía dejar de girar por toda la habitación hasta que resbale y caí en el balcón.

La luna era tan grande, y estaba tan cerca. Me levante para inclinarme sobre la baranda eh intentar tocar la luna con mis dedos. Estaba a punto de alcanzarla, solo debía inclinarme un poco más. Me puse de puntillas, casi la tocaba cuando unos fuertes brazos me tomaron por la cintura jalándome hacia atrás.

-¿Qué demonios haces Alice?

Me di la vuelta para que mi rostro quedara frente al musculoso pecho de un chico. No eran músculos extremadamente marcados ya que su complexión era más delgada. Puse mis dedos sobre el pecho desnudo del chico trazando líneas por cada cicatriz que encontraba.

El tomo mi mentón entre sus manos levantando mi mirada. Su rostro se veía preocupado y sus ojos me miraban con ¿ternura?

-Intentaba atrapar la luna.

No podía despegar mi mirada de sus labios. La manera en que los fruncía con enojo, la pequeña curvatura que tenía su boca al sonreír.

-La luna está muy lejos-dijo con una sonrisa.

Me ayudo a entrar al cuarto y encendió la luz, probablemente en ese momento se dio cuenta de lo dilatadas que estaban mis pupilas ya que su expresión cambio de un segundo a otro. O tal vez solo vio la bolsa con drogas que estaba encima de mi cama.

-Ayúdame-le pedí.

El me miro desconcertado y puso una manta sobre mis hombros, se sentó a mi lado en la cama pasando sus brazos a mí alrededor en un abrazo de hierro.

-Tranquila Allie, aquí estoy.

Aferre mis dedos a su brazo cuando me llamo Allie, no me había llamado así en mucho tiempo.

-Ayúdame a sentir algo-el se tensó pero nunca se alejo, parecía estar luchando en su interior-Ayúdame a perderme, Jasper, perderme y olvidarme de todo.

No tuve que hacer demasiado esfuerzo para sentir sus labios acercándose a los míos lentamente, el dudaba, lo sabía. Dudaba porque éramos casi hermanos, porque aunque no tuviéramos ningún parentesco de sangre la sociedad nunca lo aprobaría. Yo no sabía si el sentía algo por Bella. Ellos habían estado juntos y me dolía recordar eso siempre. Sus labios habían tocado los de Bella. El no era mas el chico inocente del que me enamore.

Pero entonces, ¿Por qué no podía alejarme? Cuando nuestros labios hicieron contacto sentí una corriente eléctrica crecer en mi interior. Esta vez no era culpa de la droga, esta vez era yo misma. Pero porque hacia esto, ¿por lastima? Eso era todo lo que yo significaba para él. Solo la bulímica drogadicta que tenía por hermana adoptiva. Me separe de él bruscamente girando mi rostro antes de que las lágrimas comenzaran a correr por mi rostro. Baje la mirada avergonzada. El efecto estaba comenzando a desaparecer. Me sentía una estúpida. ¿Cómo pude caer tan bajo? Me separe de el lo mas que pude abriendo la puerta.

-¡Sal de mi cuarto!-grite histérica-¡Sal ahora!

Probablemente mis gritos despertaron a toda la familia pero no podía parar. Jasper intento acercarse pero me aleje de el. Era una cobarde, ni siquiera me atrevía a mirarlo. Apenas salió por la puerta corrí a encerrarme en el baño. Esme tenía la llave de mi cuarto y podría apostar a que no dudaría en usarla.

Entre en la ducha, dentro de la tina y sin quitarme la ropa abrí la llave. Abracé mis rodillas con fuerza, ¿intentando qué? esperaba no romperme en pedazos. El agua fría me golpeo como un guante en el rostro. No podía parar de llorar mientras escuchaba los gritos de mi familia a través de la puerta. Todos y cada uno de ellos le preguntaban a Jasper que demonios me había sucedido.

* * *

Entré a la clase de biología, por suerte había llegado antes que caius. Edward estaba en su asiento con una carpeta entrè las manos.

-Cullen-dije a modo de saludo.

El no me respondió, al parecer había algo demasiado importante ahí. Miré por encima de mi hombro y me encontré dos boletos para el concierto mas esperado de la estación. Era el _Broken rules concert_ y escuché que este año llevarían a _metro station, my Chemical romance, Eminem, paramore, green day, Pink y muse_. Era esta noche pero los boletos estaban agotados desde hace un mes. Tenia que ir a como diera lugar. Tenia que conseguir que Cullen me llevara.

El se dio cuenta que miraba los boletos, sonrió y dejo caer uno al suelo.

-Anda, es tuyo.

Y a pesar que lo lanzo al suelo intentado humillare (o al menos eso creía) me agaché y lo tomé, pero no contaba con que Edward pondría una mano sobre mi cabeza y me tomaría el cabello con cuidado impidiendo levantarme. Tampoco contaba con que soltaría un gemido.

-Señorita Swan, creí haberle dejado claro que no quería sexo oral en mi clase, ahora lleve su trasero con el director.

Estaba apunto de protestar pero sabia que podía irme mucho peor, así que solo me quedaba resignarme. Edward trataba de contener la risa, le di una mirada de odio y el tomo mi mano y puso una nota entre ella sin que el profesor se diera cuenta.

-Por cierto, cinco puntos menos para usted.

-Profesor, esto no es Hogwarts-dijo Mike riendo.

-Cinco puntos menos para usted tambien.

El rostro de Mike era un poema. Apenas salí de la clase abrí la nota:

_Te recojo a las ocho, trata de verte sexy.  
_  
Idiota, estupido mal nacido, bastardo, bueno al menos iría al concierto. Entró la oficina de Aro y tiro su mochila en la silla de al lado.

-Hola otra vez Aro.

El dio un suspiro y me ofreció café, ya había perdido la cuenta de las horas que pase aquí en el último mes. Tome un poco de café y saque unas cuantas latas de comida que estaban guardadas en mi mochila.

-Mi ama de llaves te manda esto-Las puse sobre el escritorio y me volví a sentar para darle un trago a mi café- Dice que su hermano vivió por dos años en una tienda de campaña afuera del remolque donde vivía su esposa cuando ella lo encontró con su vecino sobre la mesa.

Creí que me diría algo por entrar en detalles sobre el hermano gay de Lucia pero a el no parecía importarle, al menos ahora no moriría de hambre. Aro tomo la comida y la guardo dentro de la tienda de acampar que adornaba la mitad de su oficina.

-Y dime Bella, ¿Por qué estas aquí ahora?

Sujete con fuerza el dobladillo de mi falda cuando la furia comenzó a invadirme.

-Fue culpa del imbecil, bastardo, ninfomano, impotente, retrasa…

El puso una mano al frente indicándome silencio. Seguí insultándolo en mi mente. Era un enfermo, y claro, nuestro buen profesor me tomaba por una cualquiera.

-Ya entendí que fue el señor Cullen, de nuevo.

Suspire y me relaje en la silla, podría decirse que Aro era mi psicólogo personal, uno al cual le pagabas con frijoles enlatados.

-¿Sabes que si no fuera por ayudarme a sobrevivir aquí estarías castigada verdad?

Busque una barra de jabón que Lucia me había dado, cuando la encontré se la lance a las manos.

-Sigo sin entender porque no te quedas en un motel.

Mire la tienda de campaña y las fotografías familiares dentro de ella. En una Aro abrazaba a Jane y esta daba una mueca de mil demonios a la cámara.

-Seria un escándalo, mira que ahora los vecinos ya comentan sobre mí.

Negué con la cabeza mientras salía de la oficina.

-La escuela no tiene vecinos Aro.

-Bueno, tú entiendes Bella. La gente del barrio. Oye, toma. –Me entrego un montón de dinero- Cómprame un galón de agua. Necesito pegarme una ducha. Y veneno para ratas, Demetri no deja de merodear.

Rodé los ojos.

-Podrias usar las duchas de la escuela. Te comprare una toalla.

* * *

Llegue a casa intentando contener la emoción por ir al concierto. Corrí a mi habitación escogiendo mi ropa. Normalmente no le daba mucho empeño y tomaba lo primero del closet pero esta vez quería impresionar a Cullen. Un par de jeans ajustados, converse y una camiseta en roja con la palabra Muse al frente fueron mi elección. Llevar falda a conciertos como estos siempre era una mala idea, te descuidabas un momento y de pronto una mano comenzaba a tocarte. Asqueroso.

Que James fuera un traficante no era tan malo como creí al inicio, así era mucho más accesible conseguirla drogas. Me decidí por llevar cuatro pastillas de éxtasis, las escondí en una bolsa dentro de mi sujetador, era mucho más sencillo así.  
_  
Bad Romance_ de Lady Gaga inundo la habitación, me sorprendí al escucharla. Busque mi celular entre la montaña de ropa que se formó sobre mi cama. La última vez que hable con el olvide borrarlo de mis contactos, pensé que no se atrevería a llamar.  
_  
Jake- decía la pantalla._

Ignore la llamada. No necesitaba problemas ahora. Pero siempre existía ese algo que se empeñaba en arruinar los mejores momentos y esta vez no sería la excepción.

-Estoy en casa-gritó Renné- Isabella, no olvide a mi jarrón. Estas castigada. Me voy al spa del club, el vuelo me cansó.

Suspiré sonoramente y decidí desquitarme con la almohada. Cualquier otra persona que llegara de un vuelo de quince horas iria directo a la cama y cualquier otra persona me abría saludado. ¡Pude estar muerta! Aunque a ella eso no parecía interesarle.  


* * *

Un castigo por parte de Renné no pudo retenerme. En otra ocasión me habría dejado amedrentar por su furia pero justo ahora necesitaba ver a mis bandas favoritas. Salí por la puerta principal sin dejar ningún aviso, ya se darían cuenta de mi ausencia. Cullen me esperaba apoyado en el volvo. Usaba una chaqueta de cuero negro, digno de un motociclista. Incluso me recordaba a Gerard Way en el video de Desolation Row.

-Linda chaqueta, Cullen.

-Lindos Jeans, Swan.

El acuerdo silencioso se fijó, no pelearíamos… por esta noche.

-Me recuerdas a Gerard-acepté.

El frunció el ceño y después adoptó esa mueca burlona tan característica. Esto iba mal.

-Me recuerdas a cierta chica nocturna con esos jeans.

Entré a su auto con el molesta, por no decir, echando chispas.

-No soy ninguna puta.

Cerré la puerta con fuerza.

-Y yo no soy ningún murciélago.


End file.
